El Tio Lincoln
by F726
Summary: Lincoln loud es el miembro más querido por toda su familia, en especial por los nuevos miembros. Todos los hijos de sus hermanas quieren mucho al tío Lincoln, en especial unos cuantos sobrinos que por una razón se parecen mucho a él.
1. Prologo

**¡Hola todos! Quería decirles que lamento por la demora y todo pero... al parecer aún estaré afuera po un buen rato al .**

 **Bueno como dice en la descripción de la obra, Este será mi primer ship que hago usando las abominaciones de los personajes A.K.A. Los hijos del pecado.**

 **Antes de empezar con la obra, quiero hacer una declaración como y unos cuantos disclaimers y derechos**

 **1.- Está obra solo se actualizará una vez al mes o 3 meses. La razón por ello sería que esta obra será uno de los más largo que haré, cuando se trata de contenido de palabras. El propósito es solo probar un experimento ya que siempre me gusto hacer uno que sea algo particular y original (cuando se trata de algo nuevo).**

 **2.- Por ahora tengo planeado sacar 10 a 25 capítulos, se que para ustedes son poco, pero cada capituló que publique tendrá como más de 10,000 palabras, por capituló. Se que es mucho y se también que no muchos lectores les encanta leer tanto, eso si depende en cómo va la drama, ya que si es buena, valdría la pena, y si no, ya me imagino ustedes dormirse igual como yo lo hago en hacer historias.**

 **3.- Tendrá mucho contenido como para dejar muy satisfecho o tal vez no mucho. Como dije antes, esta obra es algo particular, y a la vez bizarro.**

 **4.- Está obra contendrá Multicest. Aún que ustedes ya lo veían venir.**

 **5.- Está obra tendrá ideas de otros escritores y también los personajes que estoy usando, así que todos los derecho están reservados para los creadores originales.**

 **6.- Disclaimers: No soy dueño de TLH, cada parte y referencia que ustedes mencioné o que piensen que una idea sea suya pues le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, Escritores y por supuesto a Chris Savino (TLH)**

 **7.- Antes de que se me olvide, esta obra es un mundo alternativo futuro, solo en caso de que buenas ideas comienza aparecer.**

 **Bueno creo que ya es todo. Espero que con eso sea de su agrado, para aquellos que le guste ver los Fics basado en las abominaciones o hijos de pecados dependiendo la preferencia del fandub.**

 **Agradesco que tomará su tiempo en leer esta obra que realmente me tomó una semana en hacerlo. Espero que sea de su agrado y nos veremos hasta abajo.**

* * *

 **Jueves, Noviembre 26th de 2038, Royal Woods, Ave Frankly, 15:30 pm**

Otoño, esa época del año en donde las hojas caen de los árboles y después una nieve temprana cubría por todo el lugar, la gente saliendo afuera y miranda como los pequeños copo de nieve comenzaba a cubrir por todo el lugar, pero aún con la llegada temprana de la nieve, otoño trajo consigo el momento mágico de la acción de gracias, y en ninguna parte se celebraron esas fiestas con más reverencia que la casa ruidosa, donde los habitantes casi parecían estar en paz, contemplando lo que todos estaban agradecidos.

Dentro de la casa Loud, vemos como una pareja de edad avanzada se apresuraba en hacer la limpieza para preparar su hogar a sus invitados. Ambos comenzaba hacer sus tareas.

Rita Loud, una mujer rubia plateados de 60 años. hacia su parte de limpieza, en la cual limpiaba el polvo por toda la casa mientras preparan las decoración de su hogar, también se aseguraban que todas las habitaciones estuvieran limpios y listo para usarse en caso de que uno de los invitados desearía quedarse en su casa.

Lynn Loud (Sr.), un hombre canoso casi calvo de 61 años se encargará en hacer la gran cena del día de gracias. El Sr. Loud tenía una reputación de ser uno de los grandioso chef qué hay en el pueblo, haciendo buenos aperitivos en su propio restaurante. A pesar por su edad advazada, era capaz de hacer un buen trabajo haciendo varios aperitivos para múltiples familias, en la cual el se preparaba para los invitados que vendrán a su casa, y vaya que tenía mucho que hacer.

Mientras la limpieza aún estaba en sesión, Rita miro por toda la sala y se da cuenta que no había muchas decoración que le pudiera dar una buena impresión, así que decide ir por las cosas decorativas que estaban guardadas en el ático.

Cuando llegó al ático, movía las cajas aún lado para ver si podía encontrar las cosas decorativas. Al intentar mover las cajas, ve como un objeto cayó al suelo y después dejó lo que estaba haciendo bajando la caja hacia un lado para así poder recoger tal objeto, pero cuando lo agarra nota lo nerviosa cuando ve un viejo cómics al que tanto le gustaba leer su único hijo varón. Apretando la vieja historieta contra su pecho notó que su esposo la estaba mirando, y ella comenzó hablarle mientras caminaba para mostrarle el viejo cómic a su esposo.

—¿Tu crees que Lincoln llegue este año? —Pregunto la patriarca mientras miraba de nuevo el cómic que encontró tirado, en la cual su hijo leía mucho sobre un superhéroe llamado "Ace Savvy".

—Por supuesto que si querida, recuerda que el mismo nos confirmó que vendría este año, además el nos tiene unas noticias importante, posiblemente sea algo que nos quiera decir a todos en familia. —El señor Lynn toma el hombro de su esposa y la frotaba para así poder conformarla.

—Ha pasado cinco años desde la ultima vez que nos visitó a todos en familia. —Rita camino hacia una caja y después sacó en ello una vieja foto, en la cual estaba todos sus hijos reunidos —. El tiempo realmente pasa muy rápido, no lo crees, Lynn? —Mostrando el marco de foto a su esposo.

—Así es cariño, pero sabíamos que tarde o temprano nuestros niños tendrían que dejar la casa. Fue doloroso ver cada uno partir de la casa... —Diciéndole a su esposa mientras unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaban a salir.

—Lo se... *Sniff*. Fue muy duro verlos partir y rehacer sus vidas. Pero lo que más me duele fue cuando Lincoln... —Rita no pudo terminar ya que su esposo comenzó a interrumpirla.

—Lo se cariño... —Abrazando fuertemente a su esposa —. No tienes que recordarlo, además el ya lo supero y ahora por fin volverá a casa después de tanto tiempo. —Lynn dejo de abrazarla —. Bueno, Rita, hay que termina de preparar todo antes de que los invitados lleguen, aparte Lily llamara muy pronto para poder recogerla y no se si podré terminar de hacer la comida a tiempo, así que ponte positiva que realmente todos nos espera con una buena sonrisa alegre. —Dándole una sonrisa.

—Tienes razón, Lynn. —Rita guarda el marco de foto en la caja y después intentaba levantarla, pero Lynn la toma de ella.

—Déjame llevármelo por ti cariño. —Cargando la caja y yendo hacia la salida del ático.

—Gracias, Lynn. —Rita le da un beso a su esposo y luego ambos adulto baja del ático.

Luego de que la pareja adulta bajara hacia la sala, escucha cómo la puerta de enfrente comenzaba sonar por los golpes que daban. Los dos adultos se sorprende al saber que posiblemente sean los invitados, una vez que la patriarca se acerca y abre la puerta, fue sorprendida por alguien al que tanto lo consideraba como la primera.

—Oh! Vaya... no me esperaba que llegaras tan pronto... Lori.

* * *

 ***4 horas antes***

 **Jueves, Noviembre 26th de 2038, Great Lake City, 11:40 AM**

—¡Niños! Ya están listos! Literalmente llegaremos tarde si no se apuran en arreglarse para ir a la casa de sus abuelos, para la fiesta de día de gracias! —Exclama una rubia mujer de casi cuarenta años, intentando llamar a todos sus hijos de la casa. Lori Santiago (Loud). Es una mujer rubia de treinta nueve años, llevaba una camisa azul por debajo de un traje de negocios de color cargo marrón, falda negro, zapatos negros, mallas cafés. Ella usaba pendientes de perlas blancas y también llevaba unos anteojos en la parte de arriba de su cabeza.

—¡Ya casi termino de arreglarme, Mamá! —Grito un joven latino de dieciocho años que bajo de las escaleras y ve a su madre allí parada en la sala. Roberto Alejandro Martinez-Millan Luis Santiago lll es un joven latino de dieciocho años que tiene la piel morena, y el pelo negro con un mechón peinado hacia arriba. Lleva pantalones azules, zapatos negros con múltiples rayas blancas, un cinturón negro con una hebilla de plata y una camiseta color crema debajo de una camisa morado desabrochada.

—¡Mírate, Roberto! Te ves tan guapo. —La madre del latino comenzó arreglar un poco su cabello.

—Mamá! Me acabo de hacharme gel. —El muchacho intenta lo posible para que su madre no le arruinara su estilo de cabello.

—Pero literalmente te verás mucho más guapo si yo te lo acomodo. —Dándole los toques maternos a su hijo.

—Vamos, Lori, sabes muy bien que mi hijo no le gusta que lo traten como un niño. —Aparece otro hombre latino pero un poco viejo como la misma edad que tenía su esposa. Roberto Alejandro Martinez-Millan Luis Santiago Jr. Es un hombre latino de cuarenta años, tiene la piel bronceada, y el pelo negro corto. Lleva pantalones de mezclilla, zapatos marrones con múltiples rayas blancas, un cinturón negro con una hebilla dorada y suéter verde con rallas blancas.

—Pero míralo, Bobby! No me gusta que mi Robersito vaya así de rebelde. —Terminando de darle los toques finales al peinado de su hijo.

—Pero así era el mismo estilo de cabello que yo traía cuando tenía su edad. —Bobbie fue hacia la chimenea y agarra un marco de foto, en ello estaba el y Lori junto con ambas familia reunidos todos juntos en el apartamento que vivía sus parientes "Los Casagrandes", después de haber festejado "el día de acción de gracias" en su hogar.

—Lo se, literalmente te veías muy lindo en ese tiempo, Boo-Boo Osito. —Lori se acercó a su esposo y le da un beso en los labios.

—Bueno siendo que mamá me haya arruinado mi peinado, voy al cuarto a ponerme mi chaqueta. —Roberto camino hacia el otro lado de la sala y abre la puerta de su cuarto.

Lori estaba punto de pedirle un favor a su hijo, hasta que escucho la voz de una joven que hablaba mucho por el teléfono.

—¡Hay no me digas eso Paola! Sabes muy bien que Hallie nunca me superará el poste que subí en mi Instagram. Nadie supera más mi estilo y... —La joven rubia mira a sus padres y después recordó que tenía que estar lista para la salida —. Paula te tengo que colgar, Literalmente olvide que tenia que prepararme para salir de viaje con mis padres a visitar a mis abuelos... nos vemos el lunes en la escuela, chao. —La joven cuelga su teléfono y baja las escaleras. Laura Santiago es una joven de dieciséis años, tiene la piel clara, cabellos rubio muy arreglado con cola de caballo, usa sombra de ojos rosa, una camiseta sin mangas roja, pantalones cortos azul marino y zapatos negros. Ella también lleva pendientes de perlas blancas.

—Laura, hija. Te dije que estuvieras lista. —La madre mirando a su jovencita.

—Perdona, Mamá. Paula me hablo de algo muy importante y Literalmente perdí la noción del tiempo. Pero no te preocupes que tan solo me arreglo el cabello más maquillarme y ya estaré lista para el viaje. —Laura mira su teléfono y nota que ya está casi sin batería —. ¡Diablos! esto si que se acaba rápido! Bueno voy a mi cuarto arreglarme. —Cuando Laura sube las escaleras, su madre la llama.

—¡Laura espera! —La rubia se detiene y mira a su madre.

—¿Si, Mamá? —Mirando abajo a su madre.

—Puedes avisarles a tus hermanos que ya estén listos, Literalmente apostaría que ellos dos aún debe de seguir jugando con sus videojuegos, y asegúrate de no asustarla tanto quieres, Laura. No quiero lidiar de nuevo con su problemas de pánico. Y también dile que tome su medicamento que ya es hora de que los consuma, no quiero que ella murmure tanto en el viaje. —Lori le dice a su hija todo lo que necesitaba saber.

—Esta bien, Mamá, le dire todo a Loan pues. —Laura sube las escaleras y fue hacia su lado derecho, camino por todo el pasillo hasta llegar al fondo y tocó la puerta que estaba enfrente de ella.

Laura frunció el ceño mientras miraba que la puerta se abría por si sola, debido a los golpes que le dio para tocar la puerta. Ella escuchó varias voces y se adentra al cuarto. La habitación de su hermana mayor era muy grande, tenía las luces apagadas pero se notaba presente los muebles de su cuarto; tenia una cama queen bastante desordenada, varios postes de sus juegos y anime favoritos pegados en la pared, las ventanas estaba cubiertas con cortinas, haciendo que el cuarto estuviera más oscuro, varias bolsas y botellas de comida chatarra tiradas en el suelo, y un cajón con espejo lleno de figurillas de acción, historietas cómicas y medicamentos.

Laura dio un profundo suspiro. Ella no se sorprende mucho por el desorden que había por toda la habitación, podría obligarla hacer algo para que su hermana aprendiera limpiar bien su cuarto... pero de nuevo no era el tipo de persona que le pudiera educarla, ni siquiera estaba segura en cómo le hablaría sin que le diera un ataque de pánico, aún así debería hacer el esfuerzo de poder ayudar a su hermana en lo que necesita, pero por ahora necesitaba termina el favor que le mando su madre y arreglarse lo más antes posible.

Laura miró por los alrededores y notaba una silla que se movía tanto en el escritorio en donde su hermana se sentaba para jugar sus juegos de computadora. Así que ella se acercó he intentó llamar su atención.

—Loan... —Dijo su nombre atrás de la silla y esperando que su hermana mayor le respondiera.

Pero al parecer no la escuchada.

Laura intentó acercarse un poco pero a la vez se aseguraba que no le diera un gran susto, ya que si lo hacía, posiblemente su hermana saltaría del susto y le daría un ataque de pánico, y eso es lo único que ella necesitaba recibir.

Cuando llegó miro un poco a hacia lado y ahí estaba Loan sentada junto con su hermano menor Lobby.

Muy pronto cuando sonó el ruido de la pantalla, Lobby salto de emoción mientras que Load solo dio un suspiro de derrota.

—¡Si! Al fin te vencí hermana! —Dice el muchacho alegremente levantando su brazo derecha hacia arriba. Lobby Santiago es un niño moreno de once años, tiene cabello negro, llevaba pantalones azules, zapatos blancos con rallas y una sudadera de color azul junto con gorra.

—V-Vaya que lo hicisteis... p-por fin lograste vencerme después de treinta ocho vencidas... es-estoy muy orgullosa de ti. —Le da un pequeño cinco a su hermano menor. Loan Santiago es una joven adulta de veintiún años. Ella tiene cabello rubio muy desordenado y largo (un rasgo genético que comparte con su madre, aunque su cabello es más largo). Ella usa zapatos blancos (aunque la mayoría de las veces prefiere estar descalza), pantalones de color gris y un suéter de color azul con gris en las líneas.

Cuando los hermanos pusieron los controles en el escritorio, el pequeño muchacho se bajo del asiento y después nota que alguien los estaba mirando. El voltea y nota que nada más era Laura que los estaba mirando, así que el lo saluda.

—Hola, Laura! —Al decir esas palabras, Loan se voltea y ve que en verdad era su hermana menor que estaba ahí parada.

—H-hola... Laura... q-qué haces en mi ha-habitación? —Preguntando con nervios la rubia mientras se levantaba de la silla de juegos.

—Mamá me mando a decirles que ya se preparen porque nos iremos muy pronto. —Laura les avisa a sus dos hermanos.

—¡Oh, cierto! Se me había olvidado por completo! —Lobby pegándose en la frente —. Tengo que preparar mi ropa y darle una buena impresión a mis "primos"! —Salió corriendo hacia la puerta.

Una vez que el menor se fue, Loan camino hacia el closet, de ahí sacó varias prendas y ropas nuevas para cambiarse.

—Literalmente deberías limpiar tu cuarto, Loan. Mama no siempre va estar limpiando el desorden qué haces si sigues holgazaneando así. —Laura intentando recoger la basura que estaba tirada en el suelo.

—L-lo siento hermana... e-e estado ocupada transmitiendo videos live jugando video juegos... —Loan comenzaba quitarse el suéter, mostrando su camisa blanca. Laura ve a Loan quitarse su suéter y nota como su hermana mayor tenía los pechos grandes, ella misma se compara sin que Loan lo note.

—Por lo menos intenta hacer menos desorden puedes. —Dejando de comparase y después pone las bolsas vacías de Doritos en el bote!de basura y las botellas de MTD en un bote de reciclaje.

—I-intentaré... l-lo que pueda... —Bajándose sus pantalones —. L-lamento que me estes ayudando a recoger mi cuarto... L-Laura. —Loan se quitaba sus calcetines y después se ponía un par nuevo.

—No hay problema, después de todo tengo que checar lo qué haces, no quiero que Lobby entre a tu cuarto y encuentre algo a lo que el no debería encontrar. —Diciendo eso hace que Loan se ruborice su rostro.

—Y-Y-YO-YO NO SE DE QUE ESTAS HABLADO! —Tapándose su cara con ambas manos, mientras que Laura solo daba una pequeña carcajada.

—Nada más digo que deberías de recoger bien tu cuarto, Loan. Últimamente Lobby está entrando mucho a tu cuarto, haciendo que yo y Mamá nos preocupemos un poco lo que el podría encontrar. —Laura recoge unos cuantos libros tirados, que al parecer tenía dibujos en ello, y cuando ella le hecha a un ojo en ello, Laura se ruboriza y después le muestras el contenido a su hermana —. Esto es a lo que me refería.

Loan baja su manos que le cubría su rostro para ver lo que su hermana se refería, y para su mayor horror, su hermana tenía uno de sus doujinshi de género shota. En un ataque de pánico (vergonzoso), Loan toma sus libros y lo guarda en un lugar en donde siempre esconde sus cosas privadas y intimas, en caso de que alguien viera lo que ella guardaba, en especial si era su madre.

Después de un momento intranquilo, Laura termina de recoger todo lo que estaba tirado del suelo, después mira a su hermana mayor toda cambiada y lista para partir, pero antes ella tenía que recordarle algo a su hermana mayor, así que ella le dice:

—Loan, antes de que salgas, tienes que tomarte tu medicina, ya es casi la hora y no queremos que... mamá comience a quejarse sobre tu condición. —Laura se voltea y mira el rostro de tristeza de su hermana. No le gustaba mucho que fuera ella que le recordara tomarse su medicamentos sabiendo muy bien que Loan era capas tomárselos por si sola, pero últimamente intentaba eludir sus medicinas y se inventaba excusas para no ir a su psicólogo, eso hace que su madre tomara medidas drásticas y ahora ella era la enfermera personal de Loan.

—L-Lo se... —Abriendo un cajón a lado suyo y sacando un frasco con pastillas —. P-Para serte honesta... p-prefiero que seas tu que M-Mamá... l-la que me recordara tomar mis medicamentos... —En un lado suyo había un pequeño refrigerador que en su contenido había varias botellas de refrescos y otro tipos de comidas; Ella sacó una botella de agua y cierra su pequeño refrigerador.

—... Sabes que mamá... *suspiro* solo recuerda llevártelos. —Laura camino hacia la puerta. Quería dejar a su hermana a solas ya que no le gustaba que alguien la viera tomar su medicamentos, aparte que había gastado su tiempo aquí y necesitaba terminar de arreglarse antes de salir.

Cuando Laura estaba apunto de irse, Loan le dice unas palabras:

—G-Gracias, Laura... —Dice Loan.

Laura no dice nada y sale de su cuarto con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro sin que Loan la viera sonreír.

Pasaron varios minutos y finalmente toda la familia Santiago estaba arreglados y listo para salir de su hogar... casi todos por supuesto.

Roberto y Lobby ayudaron a Loan que saliera de la casa, ya que Loan pasó casi toda su vida criada adentro de la casa, luego Laura aún con el teléfono, abre la puerta de la camioneta y deja que Loan se acomode en la parte trasera del fondo de la camioneta, y después el resto de los hermanos se adentran en el vehículo.

—Muy bien niños. ¿Ya todo listo para partir? —Lori mira para tras y ve a sus cuatro hijos sentados en sus asientos de la camioneta.

—Por su puesto que si mamá. —Respondiendo Laura sentada atrás de su madre, mientras ella sacaba su celular y comenzaba a textear.

—Preparado y listo jefa. —Dijo Roberto a su madre, sentado atrás de su padre, en donde el tomará el volante de la camioneta.

—¡Lista mamá! —Exclama Lobby alegremente, al que estaba sentado en el asiento del fondo de la camioneta.

—P-Pues yo es-estoy lista m-mama... —Loan le responde con nervios a su madre. Ella estaba sentado junto con Lobby en la parte del fondo de la camioneta.

—Muy bien todos! El viaje será un poco largo, pero llegaremos primero antes de que los demás lleguen. —Bobby mirando a su esposa — Lista para ver a tus padres cariño.

—Por su puesto que si amorcito. No solo estoy emocionada en poder ver a mis padres y a mis hermanas, si no que también podré ver a Lincoln después de un año sin poder saber nada de él.

—Cierto... espero poder ver a mi hermano de nuevo después de un buen tiempo. —Bobby recordando los buenos momentos que la pasaban juntos.

—¡El tío Lincoln vendrá este año! —Robert se sorprende por lo que dijo sus padres.

—Cierto se me había olvidado. Este año su tío vendrá a festejar el día de gracias con sus abuelos. Espero que se comporten bien ya que literalmente no quiero ver a mi hermanito con mucho estrés. —La madre de sus cuatro hijos les avisa sobre la noticia.

—¡Eso es fantástico! Siempre me preguntaba por qué mi tío nunca venía en las reuniones familiares. Aún que no le hemos visto después de que nos visito por el cumpleaños número veinte de Loan. Ya después de eso nadie supo de el. —Dice Laura, recordando la última vez que su tío había venido de visita.

—¡Enserio vendrá mi tío Lincoln! El es mi tío favorito de todos! —Dice Lobby emocionado por saber que su tío vendría a la casa de sus abuelos.

—M-mi t-tio... Lincoln! —Loan no podía quedarse atrás. Ella también estaba emocionada en poder ver a su tío después de su fiesta de cumpleaños del año pasado.

—Bueno niños ya es hora de partir, mientras más temprano mejor. —Bobby prende la camioneta y se asegura que todos tuvieran el cinturón de seguridad, y después acelera su camioneta.

Una vez que vehículo dejaba su hogar y después de la ciudad, toda la familia Santiago estaban emocionado por llegar a Royal Woods a festejar el día de gracias.

Lori miro en su celular y noto que había recibido un mensaje por parte de una de las hermanas más cercanas. Ella checo el mensaje y al parecer era de Leni; ella vendría temprano a visitar a sus padres.

Lori dio una sonrisa y le comenzó a escribir un mensaje de texto, luego la envía y después miró por el lado de su ventana, esperando pacientemente en llegar a su viejo hogar al que una vez la llamó: la casa ruidosa.

* * *

 ***Presente***

 **Jueves, Noviembre 26th de 2038, Royal Woods, Ave Frankly, 16:00 pm**

En la sala de la casa, vemos cómo Loan y Lobby comenzaron a instalar su video consola en la televisión de la sala, en la cual tuvieron permiso de sus abuelos en poder instalarlo sin ningún problemas. Laura estaba sentada hablando con sus amigas en su celular, Roberto estaba ayudando a su abuela Rita a decorar las cosas en su casa, mientras que Lori y Bobby ayudaba a Sr. Lynn a terminar de preparar la cena de acción de gracias,

—Y como te a ido Roberto? —Rita preguntó a su nieto mientras acomodaba varios adornos en las escaleras.

—Pues bien, abuela Rita. Apenas estoy apunto de terminar mi primer semestre en la universidad y todo me esta yendo bien para mi. —Le respondió a su abuela mientras le pasaba los objetos decorativos.

—Me alegra escucharlo. —Rita miró en el sofá y notaba a Laura hablando por su teléfono —. Se parece mucho a su madre cuando ella se la pasa usando su teléfono... —diciéndole a su nieto mientras daba una pequeña risitas.

—Ni que lo digas. Si no fuera que tuviéramos un plan limitado en nuestros datos, posiblemente ella se acabaría con los datos familiares, y aparte de excedería el uso de datos, y ni siquiera ve video en la cual son los que gasta más datos que cualquier otro uso qué hay. Solo espero que mi hermana no se quede ciega por sobre usarlo o que le de radiación en la cabeza. —Diciéndole Roberto todo a su abuela mientras que el recibe un cojín en su cara, en la cual su hermana Laura le había aventado, posiblemente por haberlo escuchado todo lo que el había dicho a su abuela.

—Jejeje, ya lo puedo imaginar. —Riéndose un poco por la forma en la que sus nietos se interactúa entre si. Después volteó a mirar a Loan y a Lobby.

En ese momento pudo reflejar la escena en donde veía a sus dos nietos jugando a los videojuegos en la sala. Podía imaginarse a Loan como a Lori de diecisiete años, y Lobby a Lincoln de once, luego pudo ver como ambos empezaba a jugar múltiples veces sin parar, y eso le traía alegría a la patriarca.

Cuando los dos terminaron de decorar, alguien tocaba la puerta de enfrente.

Los hermanos Santiago miraron a la puerta y esperaba que alguien le abriera la puerta. Rita camina derecho hasta llegar a la puerta y luego la abra, nada más sorprenderse al ver a la segunda invitada.

—Vaya sorpresa que vinieron... Leni...

* * *

 ***2 horas antes***

 **Jueves, Noviembre 26th de 2038, Royal Woods, noreste del pueblo, 13:40 Pm**

En una casa muy particular, vemos cómo un hombre algo obeso sacaba varias cajas de su camioneta, en la cual contenía muchas ropas mas unos objetos de costurera.

—Cariño, sacaste todas mis cosas de mi camioneta? —Pregunto una mujer rubia con cabellos largos de treinta ocho años. Vestía una camisa de espuma de mar verde, pantalones azules, zapatillas de color verde. Llevaba unos anteojos en su cabeza y usaba aretes de aro largos de color rojo.

—Ya casi amorcito. —Caminando todo el lugar hasta llegar al garaje y de ahí ponía la caja aún lado.

—Muchas gracias, Chaz. Siempre ayudándome en todo. —La rubia con anteojos se acercó a su pareja y le da un beso en la mejilla.

—No hay de que, Leni... —jadeando Chaz, dándose unos cuantos respiros después de haber cargado esa caja tan pesaba.

—¡Mamá! Papa! Donde están?! —Afuera de la casa, aparece una niña castaña corriendo por todo el patio de la casa. Lennie Wallaby es una niña grande de ocho años que tiene el pelo castaño con dos coletas. Usa un vestido púrpura con una imagen de un sol sonriendo, pantalones púrpuras y unas zapatillas del mismo color.

—¡Lennie! Estamos en el garage! —Leni avisando a su hija. Luego de unos segundos, Lennie entra al garage y ahí encuentra a sus padres.

—Mamá, Papa. Liena y Linda ya tiene toda la comida lista para ponerlo en el auto de Chad, ¡¿Así que ya podemos irnos a la casa de nuestros abuelos?! —Dice Linnie emocionada por ir a la casa de sus abuelos.

—¡Vaya que eso fue rápido! —Impresionada la rubia de anteojos mientras miraba a su esposo —. Ya está todo en el auto cierto cariño?

—Por supuesto que si mi rollo de canela... —Chaz recuperando el aliento y se pone de pie.

—Bueno pues iré a ver cómo anda las niñas. —Leni camino hacia la puerta.

Luego de que Leni dejara a su esposo junto con su hija en el garaje, se adentro a la cocina y ve a sus dos hijas guardando las cosas para así llevárselo a la casa de sus padres. Ella miró primero a Liena, su primera hija y la mayor de todos sus hermanos guardando varios postres que había hecho para la fiesta del día de gracias. Liena Wallaby es una joven rubia de diecinueve años. Usa una camisa verde junto con un delantal mar verde. Usa una cinta púrpura rodeada su cadera, unas zapatillas de color morado con calcetines café.

Una vez que terminó de checar a su primera hija, miró ahora a su segunda hija al que estaba en la mesa acomodando unas cuantas meriendas para luego ponerlas en una caja. Linda Wallaby es un joven de quince años que tiene la piel morena, cabello rubio y largo peinado que llega casi hasta sus rodillas. Usaba un vestido azul celeste, botas de nieve. Llevaba unas ganas de sol (al cual fue heredada por su madre), un collar de perlas y usaba sombras de color azul.

Leni estaba muy feliz a verlas trabajar juntas, era una gran bendición de haberlas tenido siendo que ahora eran una gran familia.

—Hola Mamá. —Leni se sorprende y se da la vuelta para ver a su hijo que estaba detrás de ella.

—Hola, Chad. —Saludando a su único hijo varón. Su hijo se llamaba Chad Wallaby, un joven adolescente muy grande de diecisiete años, con cabello rubio oscuro y pecas. Lleva una camiseta amarilla por debajo de una chaqueta de color roja con rallas amarillas, en la parte de atrás de la chaqueta llevaba un imagen de dos letras, una "R" y una "W", en la cual era el nombre del pueblo, (haciéndole saber que esa chaqueta era lo que representaba la escuela preparatoria de Royal woods), unos pantalones de vaqueros gris oscuro y zapatos blancos.

Las chicas se voltearon al escuchar la voz de su madre y hermano. Liena les da un saludo ambos, mientras que Linda solo volvió hacer sus quehaceres sin tener la necesidad de darle un saludo.

La madre estaba feliz que su hija mayor les daba un saludo a ambos, pero Chad se molestó un poco con Linda siendo que ella no le dio un simple hola a su madre. No le molestaba si a él no se lo daba, pero al no darle una señal de afecto hacía su madre era considerado a faltarle el respeto. Intentó no molestarse y continuó lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Ya todo esta guardado, Liena? —Pregunto Chad a su hermana mayor.

—Por su puesto. —Diciéndole con la voz baja —. Las cajas están abajo cerca en donde esta Linda. Pero cuidado que esos postres que están algo frágiles y se pueden despedazarse por si solas. —Liena advirtiéndole mientras le mostrando la caja donde había guardado los postres.

Sin decir más, Chad fue hacia donde esta Linda para recoger la caja de postres, pero una vez que lo agarra y lo carga, el le dijo unas palabras a su hermana menor.

—Deberías por lo menos decir "hola" de vez en cuando, sabes que mamá nos da todo ese amor incondicional a todos nosotros y tu solo le das el silencio sin nada mas que decir. Dijo susurros para que ni su hermana Liena o su madre lo escuchara.

—Como sea. —Fue lo que respondió Linda a su hermano mayor.

Chad se aguantó las ganas de no reclamar a su hermana y se va con la caja de postres.

Una vez que Chad se fue de la cocina. Linda pone lo último de los comestibles en la caja y después le dice a su hermana mayor.

—Ya termine con mi parte, así que cuando regrese Chad, dile que las cajas de meriendas están aquí... —Linda estaba apunto de salir, hasta que su madre lo llama.

—¿Adonde vas cielo? —Preguntando Leni a su hija mientras veía como su ella estaba saliendo de la cocina.

—Saldré afuera con unos amigos...—Linda camina hasta pasar con su madre.

—Pero nos vamos a ir todos en familia! No quieres ver a tus abuelitos? —Leni intentaba persuadir a su hija.

—No te preocupes que la casa de mi amiga está en unas cuantas cuadras en donde está la casa de los abuelos. Así que no tienes por qué preocuparte. —Linda toma un abrigo.

—... está bien. Solo ten mucho cuidado, y asegurarte llegar antes de que empiece la cena de gracias. —Leni estaba triste por la salida de su hija.

—Bueno nos vemos. —Linda fue hacía llegar la puerta de enfrente y después se marcha del su hogar.

Liena cerró sus ojos bien decepcionada por lo que hizo su hermanita. Linda siempre había sido una chica muy ocupada y a la vez solitaria, siempre empujando a todos en su alrededor, en especial con su madre al que tanto quiere acercarse mas a ella y decirle lo que una madre preocupada diría a su hija; preguntarle sobre sus problemas.

La hija mayor podía notar que su madre intentaba lo posible en no llorar, así que Liena intenta animar un poco a su madre.

—¿Mamá! ¿Es cierto que mi tío llegara este año? —Dijo Liena, al intenta cambiar el temo de lo qué pasó.

—¿Cual tío hija? —preguntando inocente mientras ponía el dedo en su mejilla he intentaba pensar en cual tío le está diciendo.

—Pues mi tío "Lincoln" claro. —Una vez que le respondió, Leni abrió los ojos y recordó ( o más bien olvido) la razón por lo que ellos hacían una gran fiesta, no era por el simple echo de una simple reunión familiar, si no que también festejaría por la llegada de su hermano menor Lincoln, a que este año iba venir la casa de sus padres.

—¡Oh! Cierto! —Poniendo la cara de vergüenza por haber olvidado completamente. Liena no le importo si su madre había olvidado sobre la visita de su tío, mientras que eso ayude olvidar lo qué pasó con el tema de su hermana menor Linda.

—¡Cierto, Mama! Nos dijiste que este año el tío Lincoln vendría de visita. —Aparece Chad de nuevo y esta vez había logrado sorprender de nuevo a su madre.

—Cierto... —Leni se recobraba su postura mientras daba varios respiros para que se cámara —. Su gran tío llegara de visita. Yo también me sorprendí cuando mis padres me dijeron que Linky llegaría este año. Ósea estaba como gritando de emoción y a la vez llorando sabiendo que mi hermanito vendría a visitarnos a todos... *sniff*

En el momento de que Leni iba comenzar a llorar, su esposo aparece junto con Lennie.

—¿Que sucede amor? —Pregunto Chaz, al ver a su esposa emocionada.

—Nada cariño, sólo recordando que mi hermanito vendría a visitar a mis padres. —Leni respondiéndole a su esposo.

—Oh ya veo. Cierto que la última vez que lo vimos, fue hace más de un año cuando Lincoln fue a ver la graduación de Liena. —Dijo Chaz mirando a su primera hija.

—Cierto, ese fue el día que mi tío fue a verme después de recibir mi diploma... —Recordando que toda su familia más unos cuantos pariente vinieron a visitar a su graduación, entre esos parientes estaba su tío Lincoln aplaudiéndole y felicitándola por su logro de averse graduado de la preparatoria.

—No puedo espera a volver ver a mi hermanito. Quiero contarle mucho sobre lo qué pasó... —Leni dejó de emocionarse y después se puso algo triste —. Y también saber si el haya logrado superarlo.

Chaz, Chad y Liena se pusieron callados ya que ellos sabían lo que ella estaba hablando.

—¿Que le pasó a mi tío? —Dijo Lennie algo curioseada. Chaz pone la mano en su cabeza.

—El tío Lincoln tuvo varios problemas y... necesitaba tiempo para estar a solas. —Dice el padre a su niña.

—¿Es por eso que el tío Lincoln estaba triste? —Los demás se sorprende por lo atenta que era la pequeña.

—Algo parecido, pero no es nada grade para que te preocupes por ello, recuerda que tu tío es el hombre de plan después de todo. —Agregó su hermano determinado.

—Si... —Chaz mirando a su alrededor y nota que faltaba alguien —. Y por cierto, ¿donde esta Linda? —Pregunto Chaz, mientras que Chad tenía una idea en donde podría estar su hermanita irresponsable.

—Linda salió a ver a sus amigos. —Leni le responde a su espeso.

—De nuevo... *suspiro* esa tonta. —Chad pensó así mismo mientras camino hacia donde esta su hermana mayor, en la cual ella tan solo le dice que llevara esa caja a la camioneta y que no se enojara con Linda. Lo único que pensó el joven muchacho era; "enserio", y después dio de nuevo un suspiro de derrota.

—Bueno todos, hay que prepararnos para irnos a la mall a comprar varias cosas para sus abuelos, y después de eso iremos a su casa. —Dijo Chaz, caminado hacia donde estaba las llaves de su camioneta.

—Buena idea cariño, necesitare comprar varias telas para hacer bonitos suéteres. —Leni emocionada para ir a la mall.

Mientras que toda su familia se preparaba para irse, Liena comenzó a pensar en cómo haría para impresionar a su tío, ya que ahora mismo se miraba así misma y notaba lo poca gorda que se veía. Se asustaba un poco si su tío se burlaría de ella por lo obesa que era, aún que claro que la última vez que lo vio no era tan obesa, pero aún así se mantenía saludable... bueno casi saludable.

Liena dejó de mirarse en el espejo y fue a tomar sus cosas para así estar lista para salir he ir a la mall con toda su familia... casi.

Una vez que todos subieron la camioneta, la familia Wallaby se fuero hasta que unos diez minutos llegaron al centro del pueblo para así llegar al la mall. Y una vez llegando la familia se baja y comienza camina al centro comercial, y ahí tuvieron varios reencuentros que ni la familia se pudiera esperar...

* * *

 ***Presente***

 **Jueves, Noviembre 26th de 2038, Royal Woods, Ave Frankly, 16:20 pm**

—¡¿Se encontraron con la familia de Luan?! —Exclamo el Sr. Lynn, rellenando los pavos que tenía.

—Así es papá. Me topé con Luan junto con toda su familia. —Leni diciéndole a su padre mientras le ayudaba a Lori y a Bobby hacer la cena de acción de gracias.

—¿Y cómo está ella, Leni? —Pregunto Lori.

—Pues están bien, les pregunte lo que hacía en la mall y ellos respondieron que quería buscar materia para hacer entretenimientos a la gran audiencia. Me confundí al principio ya que pensaba que ellos no iría a la casa, pero mi esposo me aclaró las cosas y pode entender el chiste que me dijo mi hermanita.

—En la cual sólo el esposo se rio mientras que sus hijos solo le dieron el suspiro de frustración. —Agregando Chaz, mientras el cortaba las verduras.

Los padres se reirán por lo que dijo el esposo de Leni, sabía muy bien que sus chistes nunca pararía después de que ella ya tenía su propia familia, hasta se sentía mal por los hijos de la comediante que ahora tenía que pasar lo mismo que pasaron ellos.

—¿Y luego qué pasó? —La patriarca mayor Pregunto y después miró a Leni que intentó lo posible en recordar, pero Chaz le puso la mano y le dice que era mejor que el les contara lo qué pasó.

* * *

 **"Una hora antes"**

 **Jueves, Noviembre 26th de 2038, Royal Woods, en la Mall, 14:30 pm**

Ambas familias se encuentran sentados hablando sobre lo que hacían en el centro comercial. La familia Stiller (La familia de Luan y Bendy) estaban comprando varias materiales de comedia y disfraces para prepararse para la fiesta del día de gracias, ya que a Luan se le ocurrió varias ideas de poder entretener a sus otros invitados familiares. Al igual que Luan, Liby también quería dar su propia demostración en poder entretener a sus demás familiares.

Por otra parte la familia Wallaby (La familia de Leni y Chaz) estaban de paso a comprar varios regalos como tela para hacer prendas, ya que para la modelista le llegaron varías inspiración para hacer nuevos diseños de ropa para toda la familia al igual que los invitados.

Pasaron un buen rato platicando y después la familia Stiller miraron la hora que era.

—¡Vaya que pasamos un buen rato platicando... —Bendy mirando a su esposa. —¿No lo crees cariño? —Dijo el hombre de treinta seis años. Bendy Stiller es un hombre de treinta seis años, tiene el pelo rizado de color marrón oscuro. Lleva una camisa abotonada de dos tonos azul claro y blanco, pantalones de vaqueros gris oscuro y zapatillas blancas. También llevaba un par de anteojos.

—Por su puesto que si Benny. El tiempo realmente es corto cuando uno corta lo "largo" del tiempo, jejeje. ¿Entiendes? —Luan dando un mal uso de juegos de palabras, en la cual Chaz le tapa las orejas a Lennie para así evitar que su pequeña entendiera el chiste de adulto que dijo. Luan Stiller (Loud) es una mujer de treinta seis años de cabello castaño claro bien arreglado junto con una gran cola de caballo por un scrunchie amarillo, con dos pelos largos que sobresalen del centro de su frente. Se viste con una camisa blanca sin mangas, pantalones de color amarilla, y zapatos marrones. Ella llevaba aretes de perla y usaba lápiz labia de color rosa.

—¿No entendí? —Pregunto Leni, y después Luan estaba apunto de explicarlo, hasta que su esposo se interpuso y le dice que "mejor en otra ocasión", en la cual la comediante solo dio un suspiro pero a la vez feliz por animar un poco.

—Bueno creo que ya es hora de partir, ya que aún no hemos encontrado nada y las tiendas de la mall están comenzando a cerrar temprano por el día de "Black Friday". — Benny se levanta junto con su esposa e hija. Bonnie Lara Stiller es una joven adolescente de trece años de cabellos castaño claro bien largo y soltado. Lleva una camisa abotonada de dos tonos, azul claro y amarillo, pantalones cortos de vaquero gris y negro, y zapatos marrones. Ella llevaba una flor rosa en su cabeza y ella usaba frenos.

—¡Liby! Trae a tu hermano que ya nos vamos! —Avisando Luan, mientras una joven adolescente se levanta de la mesa y trae a su pequeño hermano menor.

—¡Aya voy mamá! —Respondió Liby llevándose consigo a su hermano menor, y después caminando hasta llegar con su familia. Liby Stiller era una joven adolescente de catorce años de cabello castaño claro bien arreglado junto con una gran cola de caballo por un scrunchie naranjado. Lleva una camisa sin mangas abotonada casi fajado de color blanco, una falda anaranjada con un patrón de tablero de ajedrez, calcetines amarillos, y zapatos marrones. Ella lleva una corbata naranjadas con pequeños círculos blancos, un reloj en su muñeca, y un sombrero de ortodoncia.

Una vez que se reunión con su familia, Luan le dice a Leni que posiblemente lleguen un poco tarde a la fiesta, pero también dijo que trairia algo de entretenimiento.

Una vez dicho, la familia Stiller se marcha y dejaron a la familia Wallaby en terminar de hacer sus cosas en la mall.

* * *

 ***Presente***

 **Jueves, Noviembre 26th de 2038, Royal Woods, Ave Frankly, 16:30 pm**

Chaz terminó de hablar lo qué pasó en la mall y después ve como los señores Loud comenzará a emocionarse, al saber que poco a poco sus hijos vendría a su casa.

Todo estaba bien en la cocina. El estaba poniendo los pavos en el horno, ponía el nivel de temperado más una alarme y de ahí comenzó hacer otros aperitivos, Liena comenzaba hacer más postres, ya que lo que había traído no era suficiente como para poder satisfacer a tantos invitados, en especial a algunos invitados especial, Bobby hacia lo posible en ayudar a Sr. Lynn, mientras que Leni preparaba unos cuántas bebidas tradicionales de día de gracias.

Mientras tanto en la sala, Lori tenía sacado una laptop haciendo unas cuantas cuentas en ella, al parecer con su día especial la rubia empresaria aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer, pero como ella era muy trabajadora, nada más le tomaría una hora en hacer su trabajo y ya después tendría todo tiempo libre para festejar con su familia.

Loan y Lobby siguiente jugando varios juegos que habían traído de su casa, al parecer el pobre muchachito aún seguía perdiendo después de haber jugado el mismo juego en donde el mismo había ganado. Loan por otra le encantaba jugar mucho con su hermanito, claro era fácil de ganarle y humillarle un poco, pero aún así le encantaba esa determinación que tenía su hermanito.

Laura por otra parte aún seguía viendo en su celular, su estado social en la red, Roberto se ofreció ayudar a quitar la nieve de la casa, ya que al parecer la tormenta de nieve volvió a cubrir el patio de la entrada.

Antes de que el latino pudiera salir afuera a limpiar el camino, alguien comenzó tocar la puerta. De nuevo todas las personas miraron a la puerta, y espera que Roberto checara quien había llegado.

El latino toma la perilla y habré la puerta, después alguien le saludo.

—Hola buenas tardes yo... Roberto?! —Dice una chica castaña, al reconocer al joven latino.

—¡Lyra! —Roberto se sorprende al reconocer a la castaña. Lyra Loud, es una joven adolescente de diecisiete años con cabello castaño muy largo, y pecas en sus mejillas. Llevaba pantalones púrpura, zapatos abotonados de color gris, un cinturón blanco con una hebilla dorada y una camiseta corta de color crema debajo de una camisa morado desabrochada con botones. Ella usaba sombras de color púrpura y un pequeño rosario colgado en su cuello.

—¡Lyra! Apúrate que ya quiero entrar que hace demasiado frío aquí afuera! —Dice un chico preadolescente quejándose por lo frío y entra a la casa sin notar la presencia del joven latino.

—¡Lemy! No seas mal educado! No puedes entrar así a la casa de nuestros abuelos sin tener primero su permiso! —Lyra regañando a su hermano. Lemy Loud, es un joven preadolescente de once años con cabellos castaño claro, y pecas en sus mejillas. Llevaba pantalones azules, zapatos marrones, una camiseta sin manga de color púrpura y también por debajo una camisa sin manga con bolsillo de color verde. El usaba una cinta para la cabeza que tiene un esqueleto de un toro, y tenía tatuaje por ambos brazos.

—Vamos, Lyra. No seas así con tu hermano. Sabes muy bien que las puertas de la casa siempre estará abierta para los Louds. —Dice una mujer mayor, calmando un poco a Lyra.

—Madre, aún que sea cierto eso, es mala educación entrar sin que ellos se de cuanta que ya estamos aquí. Aparte de que una persona nos abrió la puerta. —Lyra le dice a su madre, mientras que el joven latino ve a la mujer mayor.

—Hola, tía Luna. —Roberto saludando a la rockera. Luna Loud, es una mujer de treinta siete años con cabello castaño corto y pecas en su rostro. Llevaba puesto una camisa de manga larga de color púrpura, pantalones de vaquero de color negro, y zapatos morados. Ella llevaba dos aretes en cada lado y usaba sombras de color púrpura.

La rockera mira al joven latino, y se da cuanta cuenta que es uno de los hijos de su hermana mayor.

—¡Hola, Roberto! ¿Cierto? —Pregunto Luna, en la cual el joven latino asiente su cabeza —. Me lo imaginaba, te pareces mucho a tu padre cuando el tenía la misma edad. —Luna recordando los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos, pero después sus recuerdo fueron interrumpidos por el fuerte viento que hacía la afuera de la cada, y de ahí comenzó a hablar. —. H-hey Love... —Aguantándose del frío. — Te molestaría que nos dejaras pasar! —Robert algo avergonzado dejó pasar a las rockeras, adentro de la casa.

Una vez que ambas castañas pecosas entrarán a la casa, fueron recibidas por una abrazo de una mujer rubia mayor.

—Ay, hija, cuanto tiempo a pasado? —Rita abrazo fuerte mente a su lado derecho.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo, Mom. —Luna le devuelve el abrazo.

—. Y mírate tu, mi pequeña, Lyra. Ya te has convertido en toda una señorita. —dándole a su nieta, el mismo nivel de afecto que le dio su hija.

—Muchas gracias por notarlo, abuela, Rita. —Lyra también le devuelve el abrazo.

—Y donde esta Lemy? —Pregunto Rita, mientras que Lyra dio una pequeña sonrisa maliciada y le apunta en donde estaba su hermano menor, en la cual el se asusta por haberlo descubierto.

—Ho-Hola, abuela, ¿como has estado? —Pregunto Lemy algo nervioso, mientras que Rita comenzó a caminar hacia el.

—Hay mi pequeño, mírate como has crecido... —Rita nota los brazos de su nieto —. Acaso esos son tatuajes! —La patriarca se sorprende y mira a Luna con los ojos penetrantes llenas de preguntas.

Luna sabía que su mamá la iba regañar sobre ese pequeño detalle que tenía su hijo, así que como una persona mayor y madre, tenía que confrontar contra su madre.

Mientras que la patriarca regañaba a Luna por lo de su nieto, Lyra camino hacia la sala en donde esta el sofa, y después comenzó a saludar a todos en la mesa.

—Saludos a todos. —Dijo Lyra de manera educada, haciendo que todos en la mesa agarraran la atención, y luego Lori comenzó hablar.

—¡Hola, Lyra! como has estado? —Diciéndole a su sobrina, levantándose del sofá y luego darle un abrazo.

—Bastante bien, gracias por preguntar. —Lyra le devolvió el abrazo y después ambas se separan —. ¿Y como anda el tío Bobby? —Preguntando ahora sobre su esposo.

—Está en la cocina ayudando a tu abuelo, junto con Leni, Liena y Chaz. Literalmente ambos están trabajando muy duro para que este cena esté lista. —Al decir en donde estaba su esposo. Lyra se sorprende que los Wallaby estaban aquí y nota que estaba Chad y Lennie sentados juntos, mientras que Load y Lobby aún seguía con los ojos en la pantalla de televisión.

—Ya veo. —Una vez que Lyra entendiera la situación, ve como Lori volvía a sentarse en su lugar y después mira a su abuela Rita regresando con su madre toda regañada.

Lyra se sentía un poco satisfecha por lo que estaba pasando, no todos los días tenía que regañar a su propia familia, ya que nada más lo hacía para disciplinarla y que actuara de manera responsable. Pero al parecer era mucho por que pedir; aveces desearía que tuviera a alguien que le ayudara a controlar a su familia.

Después de que pasara un tiempo platicando entre sí. Rita comenzó a preguntar varias preguntas a su tercera hija,

—¿Y desde cuánto llegaron a Royal woods? —Preguntando la patriarca.

—Llegamos a Royal woods esta mañana. —Respondió Luna, mientras sacaba su vieja hacha (guitarra).

—¿Y por que no nos avisaron? Podíamos haberlos recogido del aeropuerto. —Rita espera una buena explicación por la que ellos no les llamaron.

—Bueno no quería darte problemas, aparte... —Luna dio un suspiro muy frustrante —. Me topé con Lola y su familia. —Todos en la sala se sorprendieron por haber escuchado el nombre de la diva.

—¡¿Lola está aquí?! —Pregunto Lori, dejando de trabajar en su computadora.

—Así es, al parecer tendremos a la realeza aquí en la casa. —Luna dijo con un tono muy fastidioso.

—Parece ser que ustedes comenzaron mal el día. —Agregó Chad, sabiendo en cómo está la relación entre su tía Lola.

—Es mejor que con Lana, ¿recuerda la última vez que se pelearon las dos? —Laura preguntando sobre lo qué pasó con las gemelas.

—Por supuesto, tu fuiste que ganaste la apuesta y te quedaste con todo el dinero. —Dijo Roberto, aún parado en la entrada de la puerta.

—A-aparte... a-ambas fueron arrestadas y... poe culpa de e-ellas... n-nos sacaron a t-todos en un restaurante lu-lujoso... —Agregó Loan, recordado ese horrible día que lo dejó más traumada, al ver una violencia bastante extrema.

—Y por eso tuve que mantenerte cuidada por las veinticuatro de la semana. —Dice Lori, recordando ese día, a igual que los demás hermanos Santiago's.

—Bueno y qué pasó exactamente en el aeropuerto. —Pregunto Rita.

Luna se calmó sus nervios y comenzó a narra lo que había pasado en esa mañana.

* * *

 ***7 horas antes***

 **Jueves, Noviembre 26th de 2038, Royal Woods, aeropuerto , 09:30 am**

En el aeropuerto de Royal Woods, vemos cómo avión privado venía llegando al estacionamiento de aviones. Los trabajadores de la aeropuerto trabaja lo posible para sacar los pasajeros del avión, y de ahí salieron tres pasajeros.

La primera que salió era Luna, la famosa guitarrista de la banda de rock, en la cual tocaba con su hacha y hacía buenos sonidos de rock en ella, luego salió Lemy, imitando lo que hacía su madre pero con una guitarra de aire, y por último Lyra, Intentando cubrirse su cara ya que sus dos miembros familiares, estaban haciendo el ridiculo, y ella siempre les decía que se comportara bien, pero al parecer nadie la hacía caso.

Después de que la familia de rockeros salieran del aeropuerto, ven como un taxi aparece enfrente de ellos e intentaba tomarlo, pero fue interrumpido por la grito muy autoritario.

—¡ALTO! —La familia rockera voltearon al ver quien los había detenido, y para su mayor sorpresa, era la reina de toda Roma, Lola Loud.

—¿Lola? —Dijo Luna, al ver a una de sus hermanas menores, y también podía ver a un hombre junto con dos niños; una niña y un niño.

—¡¿Luna?! Acaso eres tú? —Lola camino hacia donde esta la ronquera y después ella le comenzó a abrazar.

Las dos hermanas se dieron un abraza, y después ven como la familia de Lola lograron reunirse.

—¡Mamá! hay que apurarnos que me estoy congelando! —Quejándose una pequeña rubia.

—¡Oh cierto! Te iba a exigir que no te subieras al taxi. —Lola diciéndole a la ronquera, mientras Luna se posó un poco sorprendida por lo que acabo de oír.

—Lo siento, Lola, pero yo lo vi primero. —Luna caminaba hacia el taxi, pero después nota que ya no estaba —. ¡¿Y el taxi?!

—El taxi recogió a alguien cuando ustedes dos estuvieron abrazándose. —Dijo Lyra, al ver que una una pareja tomar el taxi.

—¡Mira lo que hiciste Luna! —ahora la rubia comenzaba a reclamar a la rockera.

—¡Mi culpa! Tu fuiste que me distrajiste! Si no fuera por que me firmabas, ya mi familia andaría fuera del aeropuerto. —Ahora Luna comenzaba responder.

—Que tal si llamamos por un taxi. —Sugiriendo el hombre rubio.

—Si, no es para tanto, además hay muchos taxis que pudieran venir. —Agregó Lyra.

—¡Tsk! Esta bien. —Lola saca su teléfono y comienza a llamar un taxi.

Luna hace lo mismo pero por una razón nadie los contesta, hasta que se da cuenta de una cosas.

—¡Diablos! Olvidamos que hoy todo esta cerrado y aparte ese era el único taxi disponible. —Ambas hermanas exclamaron en union.

—Eso quiere decir que no podré ir al hotel de cinco estrellas? —La pequeña rubia comenzaba a enojarse. Y todo esto es su culpa —. Apuntando a ambas hermanas.

—¡Mi culpa! Fue Luna al que no me quería dar el taxi libre! —Defendiéndose de la acusación que le daba su hoja.

— No me importa, ustedes son las culpables y ahora moriré de frío. —La niña temblando de miedo.

—Así como no. — Susurro Lemy, mientras que la pequeña rubia logró escuchar tan claro como el agua.

—¡Que dijiste idiota! —La chica le grita a Lemy.

—Nada. Solo pensaba lo exagerada que estás diciendo, aparte de que tu mamá era la que nos hizo perder el taxi. —Lemy tomaba su maleta y fue al estación de autobuses —. Vamos chicas, tenemos que tomar el viaje largo del autobús, si tenemos suerte, podemos llegar temprano he ir a la casa.

Luna y Lyra tomaron sus cosas y comenzaron a dejar el lugar, pero no antes decirles algo a la familia de rockeros.

—No creas que se salvaron, una vez que lleguemos a la casa, van a lamentarlo! —Grito la niña.

—Si es que llegas por su por supuesto. —diciéndole a su queridísima prima de Leia.

* * *

 ***Presente***

 **Jueves, Noviembre 26th de 2038, Royal Woods, Ave Frankly, 16:40 pm**

—!Vaya sorpresa, Lemy¡ —Dijo Chad, impresionado por las agallas que tenía su primo.

—Estas consciente de que Leia te hará pedazos cuando ella llegue aquí cierto? —Roberto le dice a Lemy sobre su sentencia a muerte.

—Literalmente estas muerto enano. —Agregó Laura, poniendo en sus estatus social; "mi primo Lemy es hombre muerto".

—¡Chicos! En caso de que ustedes se hayan olvidado, Leia Labrant es la peor.

 ***Knock* *knock* *knock***

Alguien tocaba la puerta, y cuando Roberto estaba apunto de pararse para abrir quien era, Lemy se levanta y fue hacía la puerta.

—Y no lo dijo por presumir, yo se lo diría en su cara. —Cuando Lemy abre la puerta, pudo ver a Leia ahí parada con la expresión de su rostro que decía; "Te voy a matar". Y el solo le dice —. Eres la peor... —Intentó cerrar la puerta, pero Leia pone su pie para así evitar que la cerrara —. ¡Ahhh! —Lemy fue agarrado del cuello de su camisa, y después fue arrojado hacia afuera de la caza.

Los primos sorprendidos por la fuerza de la niña salieron afuera y vieron como Leia comenzaba a golpear al pobre de Lemy.

—Espero que hayas disfrutado los últimos momento de tu vida, porque esto será lo último que lo disfrutaras. —En ese momento Leía prepara sus puños y después comenzó a golpear de manera brutal a Lemy. Leía Labrant era una niña de diez años de piel pálida con pecas en sus mejillas, tiene cabello rubio platino, dos grandes coletas bien arreglado junto con dos moños de color azul. Lleva una camisa negra con blanco en sus hombros, una falda rosado con un patrón de diamante, calcetines verdes, y zapatillas moradas. Ella usa sobras de color azul.

—No! Por favor! En la cara no! AAAAHHHHHH! —Lemy gritó como niña, mientras que sus demás primos comenzaron apostar.

—Apuesto cinco dólares que Lemy aguantará 1 minuto. —Dijo Chad.

—Yo diez dolores que aguantará 5 minutos. —agregó Roberto, poniendo sus diez dólares en la mesa.

—No deberías defender a tu hermano, Lyra? —Pregunto Laura.

—Nah, además es una pequeña lección que necesita aprender, aparte de que siempre me falta el respeto. Pero si el comienza perder dos litros de sangre pues ahí si me pongo del medio. —Lyra mirando desde la puerta —. Pongo quince que el durará siete minutos. —Poniendo dinero en la mesa.

—Eso si que será un largo día, no lo crees Lynn? —. Pregunto Rita a su esposo.

—Espero que si, todavía me falta hacer varios toques y hacer más pavo. —Respondió Lynn, pero antes de poder decir algo más, el sonido de un teléfono comenzó a sonar.

 ***Ring* *Ring* *Ring***

—¿Quien será? —Rita camino hacia el teléfono de la sala, toma el teléfono y lo pone en su oído para saber quién era.

—Mamá! Ya llegue...

* * *

 **Jueves, Noviembre 26th de 2038, Royal Woods, centro del pueblo, 16:50 pm**

En la parte más baja del pueblo, vemos a una chica pre adolescente de 12 años caminando por la banqueta de pueblo. El silencio la rodeaba junto con el frío helado de la nieve que caía en sus bellos cabellos blancos.

La joven se paró en una parada de auto buses, en la cual decía que iba ser la unos de las pocas paradas que daría el vehículo. La joven peli blanca espero paciente mente mientras disfrutaba del silencio que la rodeaba, pero el silencio paró al escuchar que el autobús había llegado.

La joven se sube al autobús y mira que había varias personas casi llena de los asiento. Era de esperarse siendo que hoy era el viernes negros, en donde muchas personas intentará lo posible en oftener los mejores precios que pueda, o por lo menos comprar lo que tanto se había ahorrado.

La joven logro encontrar un espacio vacío, y lo bueno era que nadie reclamaba los dos asientos. La peli blanca se sentó en el asiento, cerca en donde estaba la ventana. Admiro el ambiente y disfrutaba como el día de volvía oscuro; tan solo marcando las cinco ya era oficialmente de noche.

Necesitaba regresar a la casa de sus abuelos.

El autobús volvió a parar y dejó entrar una persona más.

El hombre camino y miró a su alrededor para encontrar un espacio disponible; lamentablemente no lo encontraba, continuó viendo a su alrededor, mirando si había un lugar en donde sentarse, y al final lo encuentra.

—Disculpe, este haciendo está ocupado. —Dijo el hombre intentado llamar la atención de La niña, que al principio lo dejó sorprendido por ser a una albina.

La joven peli blanca se sorprende al ver a ese hombre tan alto cocina un suéter de color anaranjado, pantalones cafés marrones, y lo que le llamó más su atención... era el color de cabello blanco que tenía esa persona.

—No, está libre, puedes sentarte si quieres. —La joven peli blanca le ofreció el asiento, y el albino con gusto se sienta en el.

—Gracias, nunca espere que autobús estuviera lleno... —El hombre miró a su alrededor —. ¿Están tus padres en los otros asientos? —Pregunto el peli blanco.

La joven dio un suspiro y pensó si diría una excusa o decirle la verdad. Pero por una razón sentía dentro de ella que esa persona no tenía intenciones de hacerle algo, así que ella se guió por sus instintos.

—Si... bueno... Quiero decir... realmente no... —Decide arriesgarse.

El hombre frunció el ceño, al escuchar lo que le dijo la joven albina.

—¿Estas viajando sola? No estás demasiado joven para merodear las calles así de noche? —Queriendo saber si la joven tenía problemas.

—Si lo soy... nada vine a tomar una caminata por las calles... —Ella miró por la ventana, y por el reflejo mostraba, vio que el hombre tenía una maleta muy grande, así que ella le comenzó hacerles unas preguntas —. Ahora dime, ¿a qué has venido al pueblo?

El peli blanco se sorprende por la pregunta que le hizo, al menos claro que había notado la maleta.

—Vine hacer una visita con mis padres y hermanas, llevo casi 5 años que no los veía todos juntos en familia, y que momento tan perfecto que el día de gracias. En donde todo se reúne una casa a festejar el especial dar las gracias. —El albino dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Ya veo. Normalmente no quería ir este año, y por culpa de ello me pelea con mi mamá. Pero creo que es mejor ir y así evitar que mi castigo se extendiera. —La peli blanca puso su cabeza en la ventana.

—Ya veo... —El peli blanco se recuesta y comienza cerrar sus ojos e imaginar cómo sería ver a toda su familia reunidas... en especial la...

Lo único que podía hacer ahora es; disfrutar lo que tenía.

* * *

 **Dios que esto si que fue largo XD, aún que e hecho más obras más largo antes... bueno si ustedes llegaron hasta aquí y leyeron todo, pues eso quiere decir que la historia les encanto, y si realmente les gusto, por favor comente en la caja de comentario y dime lo que realmente piensa de la historia, y que debo mejorar, ya que puse todo mi empeño en esta obra, y quiero por lo menos un comentario.**

 **Bueno como dije antes arriba, esta obra contuvo más de 10,000 palabras, específicamente 10,128 palabras, y todo lo que escribí arriba y aquí abajo no cuenta, ya que ahora mismo ya a alcanzado 11,000 palabras.**

 **Para los seguidores que siguen mis noticias o mensajes de notificación, como sabrán en un tiempo les dije que hice unos cambios a la historia por ultimo momento, ya que me di cuenta que había hecho casi 13,000 palabras, y ni siquiera había nombrado a la tercera familia. Y tenía que eso los pudiera aburrí. Así que considérelo esto como parte 1 de 2 o 3. Ya que realmente me llegaron muchas más ideas, y no quería aburrirlos con una historia excesivamente larga. Como dije antes, buenas historias bien narradas y con buena trama son aceptables las historias largas, historias mal narradas o falta de creatividad hace que la obra sea aburrida y mala.**

 **Pero bueno, nada más quería aclara que esto es como un tipo Prologo más introducción de personajes. Como habrán notado, cada hermana tiene su propia familia feliz, junto con sus propios hijos, la mayoría obviamente son creados por el fandub, mientras que otros no, son solo OC míos que fueron siendo creados. Pero bueno, si ya supieron lo que estoy lleno con esta obra, pues sabrán lo que podría tratar la trama. Para aquellos no, pues la obra en sí los ayudará aclarar.**

 **Bueno creo que esto es todo por hoy. Realmente ustedes son lo mejor. Bueno sin decir más, nos leeremos en el siguiente capituló.**


	2. La gran reunion

**Bueno antes de comenzar, quiero pedirles a todos una gran disculpas por el gran retraso que hubo. Había dicho que lo iba a cancelar, porque no pensaba que no valía la pena seguir escribiendo. La razón por el retraso, era por falta de ideas y de que hubo unos cuantos eventos qué pasó por la series The Loud House.**

 **Al principio tenía la intención de crear una obra basado en los hijos de pecados, y al principio las ideas salieron fluidas, pero me di cuenta que posiblemente sería uno de los trabajos más duros qué hay, y por decidí cancelarlo.**

 **También quería dar varios cambios a la obra, ya que no me gustó como quedó el primer capituló, así que decide cambiar unos cuantos detalles sobre los personajes.**

 **Hubo momentos en el que quería regresar a subir la historia, siendo que esto es una de mis obras más ambiciosas qué hay. Y viendo que en tan solo seis meses esta obra llegó no más de 600 vista. Me hizo ver que posiblemente no tenga futuro esta obra. Así que dejare esto como un proyecto y ver como sale este capituló.**

 **También decide rellenar un poco la historia para que ustedes tenga idea en cómo se interactúa los personajes. Y también poner aprueba mi forma de escribir.**

 **Por último quiero decirles que esta obra se actualizará como siempre. Una vez por mes o tres mese. Así que no esperen por un nuevo capituló. Espero que con eso sea suficiente por la larga espera, y espero que esto sea de su agrado.**

 **Disclaimers: No soy dueño de TLH, cada parte y referencia que ustedes mencioné o que piensen que una idea sea suya pues le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, Escritores y por supuesto a Chris Savino (TLH)**

 **Sin más que decir, empezamos con la historia.**

* * *

 **Jueves, Noviembre 26th de 2038, Royal Woods, aeropuerto, 16:40 PM**

En el medio de la multitud había una joven rubia caminando por los pasillos del aeropuerto llevando consigo un maletín. La rubia cansada se sienta en los asientos de espera en donde ahí podría tomar un descanso. Nunca espero que su viaje fuera tan largo para llegar hasta "Royal Woods", su hogar donde había nacido.

Después de un rato ella saco su teléfono para mirar la hora:

 **"16:43 pm"**

Todavía podía llegar a tiempo para la gran reunió, incluso podría traer unos cuantos regalos en el día de "Viernes negro". Pero sabía muy bien que su familia se preocuparía por ella al no aparecer a tiempo para el día de acción de gracias. Así que decidió checar si había un autobús disponible y así sorprender a su familia de su llegada, claro podía llamar a sus padres para que la recogiera, pero al ver que la nieve comenzaba a nevar no quería arriesgar la seguridad de sus familiares.

Cuando la rubia estaba dispuesta a ir al cartel a buscar información, alguien le llama por su nombre.

—¡Lily! —Escuchando la voz de un joven al que la estaba llamando.

La joven adulta dio un suspiro de cansancio al recordar que ella no había venido sola de su largo viaje, así que ella se da la vuelta para ver a un joven muchacho de unos veintidós cabellos anaranjados con la piel bronceada. Llevaba una camiseta blanca con una chaqueta roja sobre debajo de ella, usaba unos pantalones rojos con un centurión marrón y con unos zapatos azules.

—Por fin te encuentro, no sabes lo loco que me al no poder encontrarte. —Dijo el peli naranja a la joven rubia. Lily Loud era una mujer joven de unos veintidós años, tenia el cabello rubio claro que tenía atado en una trenza de dos pares de pestañas. Llevaba puesto una camisa azul de manga larga, una falda morada, un par de calcetines blancos largos y dos zapatillas negras.

—Al fin que llegas, Carlitos. Por que te tardaste tanto en salir? —Diciéndole la rubia a su compañero latino un poco molesta porque tenía que esperar por el.

—Tardo una eternidad en que me llegará mi maleta, y lo peor es que se perdió, así tuve que darles mi reporte para que así encontrará mis cosas, pero ya al fin lo tengo. —Mostrando una pequeña maleta azul.

—No se por que decidiste acompañarme si podrías haber tomado el vuelo de la ciudad. —La joven queriendo saber el por qué Carlitos decidió acompañarla hacia su hogar.

—Es por que el vuelo a la ciudad Great Lake salió hace más de veinte minutos y esperar por otro tardaría seis horas más, y como tu hogar esta tres horas en carro para llegar a mío, pues dicidi acompañarte y por de paso pasar mi día con mi más queridísima florecí-

—Mi respuesta sigue siendo un no, Carlos. —Callándolo con su dedo índice —. Aparte ya tengo a alguien en mente así que ya quítate la idea de que nosotros podríamos ser algo. —Quitando su pulgar y después comenzó a dejar al joven latino.

—Ouch. Eso si que me dolió hasta aquí . —Tocando su pecho de su corazón y sintiendo el rechazo de su amiga —. Pero aún así no me rendiré, haré lo posible en poder tener tu corazón, mi amada florecita de Lilias.

Desde pequeño Carlitos siempre estuvo enamorado desde que la conoció por primera vez cuando la familia Loud había venido de visita. Aveces se veían cada vez que el hermano de mayor venia de visitas. Al principio comenzaron con una gran rivalidad, siempre jugando videojuegos o aveces disfrutando de unas partidas de ajedrez, en la cual el siempre perdía la mayoría de las veces. Pero cuando decidieron que pasaría juntos en la preparatoria, fue ahí cuando Carlitos vio a Lily más que una amiga, y desde ese momento decidió intentar conquistar su corazón. Pero ese camino no fue nada fácil, ya que siempre lo rechazaba. Intento con los concejos de su hermano CJ, en la cual siempre recibió varias bofetadas y golpes en los bajos, luego intentó con los consejos de su primo Bobby, en la cual funcionaron un poco, pero siempre dieron los mismos resultados, siendo rechazado y mandándolo al Friendzone. Pero después de la graduación, ellos dos irían a la misma universidad afuera del estado para así poder estudiar en sus carreras, en la cual el estudiaría como maestro como su padre y Lily como diseñadora gráfico. Aún así el intento lo posible en poder tener su mano, pero siempre fallaba de manera miserable, aún que siempre se preguntó, ¿quién era esa persona que tenía el corazón de su amada? Ya que ella siempre le decía que ya tenía un dueño y eso siempre intento buscar quien era esa persona que le había robado a su florecita.

—Al fin llegaste, Primo.

El muchacho reconoció esa voz, así que el se voltea para ver a quien lo llama, y tal como esperaba era su grandiosa y ruda prima.

—Hola, Ronnie Anne! —El muchacho fue corriendo hacia donde esta la mujer mayor de unos treinta y tres años. Ronnie Anne era una mujer latina morena de unos treinta y tres años, llevaba cabello negro con una cola de caballo, usaba unos aretes de perla junto un collar de oro que llevaba consigo un rosario. Usaba una camisa púrpura junto una chaqueta del mismo color por debajo de ella, llevaba uno pantalones púrpura con cinturón negro junto una hebilla circular y tenía unas zapatillas negros.

—Como fue el viaje, Carlitos. —Ronnie abre sus brazos para así poder abrazar a su primo.

—Pues algo lento pero bien, Ronnie. —El muchacho rompe el abrazo de su prima para luego preguntarle. —¿Y por que estás aquí en el aeropuerto?

—Pues tu mamá me pidió que te recogiera, siendo que cambiaste tu vuelo al último minuto, ¿así que decidiste tomar la de Royal woods eh?

—Perdón, Ronnie si tuvieras que venir por mi. —Apenado el muchacho.

—No te preocupes, de todos modos vine aquí al pueblo a ir a una fiesta que me invitaron... oye, acaso no es Lily? —Ronnie puso su mirada a la joven rubia que llevaba puesto todo de púrpura.

—Ah si, olvidé decirte que Lily también vino en el mismo vuelo que yo, ¿que coincidencia no? —Diciéndole para que no sospechara que la razón por la que cambio de viaje era para intentar pasar tiempo con ella.

—Si, que coincidencia. —Ronnie no se creía el cuento de su primo y ya tenía idea de sus intenciones. Así que la morena camino hacia donde esta Lily para así poder saludarla.

Lily miraba por el cartel las horas en donde llegaría un autobús, pero lamentablemente no había disponible siendo que el "viernes negro" sería una de los días más ocupados, aparte le costaría mucho trabajo llamar un taxi.

—No puede ser, ninguno está disponible, ¿ahora que haré? Apostaría que mis padres estarían ocupados haciendo la cena. Tal vez si llamo a una de mis hermanas posiblemente me recogerían. Si, haré eso.

Lily saco su teléfono y cuando estaba apunto de marcar, alguien pone la mano en su hombro. Posiblemente sea Carlitos que intenta hacer algo estupido como siempre, así que intento voltearse y cuando lo hace, se sorprende ver a alguien más.

—Ahh!... hola... señora. Usted... —No sabía que decir siendo que estaba hablando con un extraño, pero esa mujer le resultaba muy familiar.

—¿Que no te acuerdas de mi? —Lily levanto la ceja —. Al que siempre le dice Lame-O (Patético) a tu hermano. —De ahí la rubia reconoció quien era esa mujer mayor.

—¡¿Ronnie Anne?!

—La misma. —Tomando del hombro de la rubia y después le da una ruda sacudida por su cabeza —. Mira cuánto has crecido, Lily. La última vez que te vi fue cuando tuviste que ir a la universidad con mi primo. —Dejando de sacudirla y después la suelta del agarre.

—Hahaha... ouch. Si ya me acuerdo de ti. Salías con mi hermano cuando ustedes eran jóvenes. —Lily acomodando su cabello.

—¿Si, recuerdas cuando bailamos juntas en el arcade de Dance Dance Revolución? Vaya que dejamos con la boca abierta a tu hermano. —Intentándole recordar a la joven Loud.

—Por su puesto. Realmente me dejaste sorprendida por los pasos de baile, pero eso no quería decir que me dejaría perder.

—Heh, no se cómo diablos me lograste ganar en ese último momento. —Ella podría haber ganado contra Lily, si no fuera que la pequeña niña que se había enfrentado perdió de la manera humillante.

—Debo agradecer un poco a Lola y sus clases de baile forzados. —Aunque no quería admitir, las clases de Lola que ella había forzado hizo que le diera la ventaja y la flexibilidad de sus piernas, haciendo que ella pudiera pisar los botones de la plataforma.

—Es una lastima que ya no podré tener una revancha contigo. Ya estoy un poco viaja para estos juegos. —Mirando sus caderas muy gruesas que tenía.

—No lo se, aún tienes muchas energías como para dar un increíble regreso. Bueno eso claro con la dificulta normal por supuesto. —Bufando un poco.

—Ha, ha, ¿eso crees? Tal vez lo intente de nuevo. Pero bueno cambiando del tema, al parecer no hay ningún autobús disponible para que te lleve a la casa no? —Lily solo asistió ya que las paradas de autobús dejaron de estar disponibles en la mañana.

—Pues qué tal si vienes con nosotros. —Lily miró a la latina con una mirada confusa —. Tu hermana Lori me invitó a mi y a mi esposo a que fuéramos a pasar tiempo en tu casa para la fiesta del día de gracias. Al principio no queríamos, pero mi tía Frida quería que fuera a recoger al torpe de mi primo qué esta ahí. —Apuntando a Carlitos que estaba checando su maleta.

—¡TE ESCUCHE, PRIMA! —Gritando el peli naranjo por llamarlo torpe.

—Hehehe, no la culpo. —Riendo Lily al saber lo que dijo Ronnie era cierto.

—¡Oye! —Ahora llorando siendo que su amada pensaba lo mismo.

—Bueno amiga, que dices, ¿te llevo a tu casa? —Esperando que la Loud aceptará su invitación.

Lily no quería causarle molestias Ronnie Anne, pero al ver que no tenía muchas opciones, ella aceptó su invitación.

—Si por favor, pero primero déjame hablar con mis padres para avisarles que ya estoy en el pueblo y decirles que tú me llevarás a mi casa. —Sacando su teléfono y marcando el número de la residencia Loud.

—Claro, Lily. Te espero afuera en la salida. —Ronnie Anne deja a Lily para luego ir por su primo.

Luego de que los latinos dejara a la rubia Loud, Lily espero que sus padres contestara su llamada, y después de unos segundos alguien responde su llamada.

 _—Hola esta es la residencia Loud, habla Rita._ —Al escuchar la voz de su madre, Lily comenzó responderle.

—Mamá ya llegue al pueblo. Soy yo Lily. —Dijo con una voz muy enérgica a su madre.

 _—¡Lily! Hay mi hija por fin llegaste. ¿Como te fue el vuelo?_

—Bien mama, algo lento pero bien. —Respondiéndole su pregunta con un tono cansado.

 _—Me alegra oírlo cariño, he visto en las noticias que muchas estación de aerolíneas comenzaba a cancelar los vuelos por culpa de la tormenta de nieve, y pensaba que no lo lograrías._

—No te preocupes mamá que ya llegue al estación sana y salva. Apenas estoy viendo que están cancelando varios vuelos y posiblemente cierren temprano el aeropuerto. —Mirando en la pantalla como unos vuelos comenzaba a cambiar el horario y reemplazando por la palabra canceló.

 _—Que bien que lograrás llegar. Si quiere puedo mandar a tu padre o unas de tus hermanas para que vayan por ti._

Lily se sorprende al escuchar que una de sus hermanas ya están en la casa.

—¿Ya mis hermanas están aquí? —Exaltando de alegría.

 _—Por supuesto. Aquí esta: Lori, Leni, Luna y Lola aquí junto con sus familias._

Lily ya a imagina el número de persona que se está llenando su casa.

—Mamá... Lincoln también esta en la casa. —Lily esperaba que su madre digiera que si, ya que llevaba mucho tiempo al no verse después de la graduación.

 _—No, todavía no ha llegado._ —Esas palabras desilusionaron mucho a la joven Loud —. _Pero no te preocupes que tu hermano si va venir este año. Ya que el mismo dio su palabra, y sabes muy bien que el siempre la cumple._

Esas palabras llegaron que la rubia lograra subir sus ánimos de nuevo. Realmente quería volver a ver a su hermano, ya que el fue único que realmente pasó más tiempo con el... en especial cuando estaba sus pequeñas sobrinas; Loan, Liena, Lyra.

—Tienes razón, Mamá. El vendrá este año, y cuando lo haga, le haré patear su trasero en los juegos de video consola. —Motiva por humillar a su hermano mayor.

 _—Vaya lo emotiva que estas hija. Yo también quiero verlo y darle un abrazo a mi compito de nieve. Tantos años sin poder verlo me hace sentir muy angustiada, pero al fin podré verlo de vuelta y darle una cálida bienvenida a mi hijo._

—Lo se, Mamá. Yo también lo extraño. —Poniendo su mano en el pecho y después su corazón comenzaba a latir.

 _—Bueno Lily, dime a quien mandó para que vaya por ti._ —Ahora recuerda para que le había llamado.

—Bueno, Mamá. La razón por la que te llame, era para avisarte que alguien me llevara a la casa. —Avisándole a su madre.

 _—Pero que dices, Lily, ¿irás con alguien desconocido? Te hemos dicho que no fuera con unos extraños_ _._ —Lily oía como su madre le regañaba.

—No te preocupes, Mamá, me llevara la hermana menor del esposo de Lori, Ronnie Anne. —Diciéndole que se iría con alguien conocido.

 _—Ronnie Anne... ah ya me acuerdo de ella. Fue una de las novias de Lincoln, no?_

—Por supuesto, Mamá. Ahora mismo me está esperando afuera junto con su primo Carlitos. —Ella tomó su maleta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del aeropuerto.

 _—Hay si me acuerdo de él también. Vaya que ese muchacho si que te quiere mucho, no se por que no le das una oportunidad con el. Me recuerda mucho como tu papá intentaba lo posible para llamarme la atención._

Lily no le gustaba que su madre le contara sus historias románticas que tenía con su padre, ya que para ella fue algo... no como ella esperaba con una primera reunión.

—Bueno me gustaría mucho que me siguieras contando tus historias con papá, pero ya creo que me he demorado mucho, así que mejor te dejo y los veremos pronto a la casa. —Lily queriendo terminar con la llamada.

 _—Bueno Lily, ahí te dejo para cuando llegues a casa y después hablamos sobre cómo tu padre y yo decidiéramos pasar nuestra primera luna de miel y-_

—Bueno, Mamá mi batería está apunto de acabarse así que te dejo, Bye! —Colgando la llamada para después suspirar aliviada por haber escapado los momentos más incómodos de su vida.

Una vez saliendo del aeropuerto, ve una camioneta gris estacionado en la entrada y de ahí ve a Ronnie Anna junto con Carlitos. Ella abre la puerta para poder entrar solo para sorprenderse que había un grupo de jóvenes preadolescente sentados en los asientos.

—Muy bien, Reina, puedes dejar pasar a Lily. —Dijo Ronnie a su hija. Raina era una joven latina morena pecosas de unos doce años, llevaba cabello negro corto con dos cometas y llevaba unos anteojos. Usaba una camisa rosa junto una chaqueta azul, pantalones negros y tenis negros.

La latina de anteojos puso su teléfono aún lado para después jalar una palanca, haciendo que su asiento se recline.

—Gracias. —Dijo Lily agradeciendo a la joven latina.

—No hay de que. —Dice Reina volviendo a poner el asiento en su estado original y después volver a enfocar en su teléfono.

—Que onda, Carlos. —Dice un otro joven latino que se parece un poco a la latina que estaba sentada a su lado.

—Pues bien, Bobby. Nada nuevo como siempre krnal —Dijo Carlitos a su sobrino. Bobby Jr era un joven latino moreno y pecoso de doce años, llevaba cabello negro cortos igual que la de su hermana (Reina) pero no tan largos siendo que ellos se peina del mismo estilo. Usaba una sudadera roja y unos shorts marrones, usa calcetines cortos y unos tenis gris.

Lily miró a los dos hermanos y por una razón ambos se veía iguales, al parecer ambos era mellizos.

—Por dios donde esta su padre. —Quejándose Ronnie.

—¡Ya vienen!—Exclamó Bobby.

—¿Vienen? —Lily confusa alza su mirada en donde apuntaba Bobby y de ahí miraba a la persona que anduvieron esperando, y no venía solo.

—¿Donde estuviste Clyde? ¿Por qué Cleo y Connor están contigo? —Dijo Ronnie a Clyde.

—Perdón cariño, es que como te tardabas un poco, y los chicos me pidieron que les trajera unas cosas. Así que... —Sacando en sus bolsas unas cuantas botellas de sodas —. Aquí tiene niños. — Dándoles las botellas a Reina y Bobby.

—Gracias, Papa! —Los mellizos tomaron las botellas.

—Quieres uno, Carlos. —Clyde dandole una botella de Coca Cola.

—Gracias . —Carlos toma la botella.

Cuando Clyde le da la botella a Carlos, ve a alguien sentado junto a él y se sorprende en saber quién era.

—Lily, eres tu? —La Loud mira al moreno y después ella le sonríe.

—Si, soy yo. Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, Clyde. —Lily le saluda a Clyde.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que lo vio, después de que el y su hermano mayor Lincoln se graduarán de la escuela preparatoria de Royal woods.

—Mírate cuánto has crecido. Recuerdo la última vez que te vi cuando eras sola mente una niña de ocho años, y mírate ahora, ya eres una mujer muy hermosa y linda. —Clyde mirando lo linda que se veía Lily.

—También a pasado mucho tiempo, Clyde. Siempre fuiste como un segundo hermano mayor para mi, y me dolió mucho cuando ustedes dos partieron, en especial tu que ya nunca volví a escuchar de ti... "Sniff". —Lily comenzaba a salir unas lagrimas.

—Ahí mi pequeña. No llores, ya que si lloras yo... —Clyde estaba apunto de llorar, hasta que alguien comienza a hablar.

—Papá puedes dejar la drama después, me estoy muriendo de frío, y ya casi se me acaba los datos de mi celular. —Habló Cleo quejándose del frío. Cleo McBride era una adolescente morena de unos dieciséis años. Llevaba cabellos largo de color negro con varias trenzas en la parte de arriba de su cabeza. Usaba un camisa verde con varios cuadros de color blanco y púrpura en la parte superior de su camisa, usaba pantalones púrpura con unas cuerdas blanca en sus bolsillos y usa zapatillas de color negro.

—No me gusta interrumpir este momento conmovedor, Padre, pero Cleo tiene razón, me estoy muriendo de frío y ya la nieve está comenzando a llenar la calle. —Agregó Connor quintándose la nieve en sus hombros. Connor McBride es un joven adolescente moreno pecoso de unos catorce años, tiene su cabello negro despeinado y usaba anteojo. Usaba una camiseta amarillo, un suéter azul con un logo de ovni por debajo de su camisa, usaba pantalones marrones y unos tenis del mismo color de sus pantalones.

—A perdón niños, entre a la camioneta. —Clyde le abre la puerta para que sus hijos pudiera entrar.

Cleo fue la primera en entre pero no le miró a su padre, ni mucho menos le dio las gracias. Connor, decide ir por el otro lado de la puerta ya que quería estar con su hermano.

La camioneta estaba lleno de pasajeros siendo que Clyde y Ronnie estaban sentados en frente, Cleo, Reina y Bobby Jr Estaban sentados en el medio, y Connor, Carlitos y Lily estaban sentados en la parte detrás. Y una vez que todos se pusieran sus cinturones. La camioneta comenzó a moverse y así la familia McBride dejaron el aeropuerto para después irse hacia donde esta la casa de los Loud.

* * *

 **Jueves, Noviembre 26th de 2038, Royal Woods, Ave Frankly, 17:30 pm**

—¡ROAR! ¡Aquí viene el gran dinosaurio a comerlos a todos! ¡ROAR! —Rugió una niña pequeña con gorra roja sosteniendo consigo un dinosaurio de peluche. La pequeña corría por toda la sala mientras alzaba el dinosaurio en los aires, dando el intento de poder intimidar a alguien.

—Muy bien, Lizy. ¿Creo que ya es hora de parar no crees? —Camino una mujer alta para luego cargar a su pequeña niña. Lizy Horvitz era una niña de unos cuatro años, llevaba unos cabellos rubios largos que le llegaban hasta sus hombros y usaba una gorra roja. Usaba una camisa verde con el logo de un dinosaurio, unos short azules, calcetines cortos y unos tenis de color rojo.

—Pero, Mamá, aún quiero seguir jugando. —Quejándose la pequeña niña mientras daba un pequeño puchero en su rostro.

—Vamos, Lana, por que no dejas que siga jugando, al parecer los invitados no tiene molestias. —Dice Rita mientras mostraba cómo los invitados se enfocaba en sus cosas.

—Bueno, pero por favor no hagas tanto escándalo si. —Lana bajando a su pequeña niña. Lana Horvitz (Loud) Es una mujer de unos veintiocho años, llevaba cabello rubio con dos coletas hacia abajo atadas. Usa una camisa gris, unos pantalones azules con múltiple bolsa, una gorra roja guardad en los bolsillos y unas botas marrones.

—No puedo prometer eso, pero are lo posible en no hacer mucho escándalo. Vamos, "Rex", es hora de destrozar todo. ¡ROAR! —La pequeña salió corriendo.

—¡Lizy! —Lana quería atraparla de nuevo, pero un llanto comenzó agarrarle su atención.

—Guaahh!

—Shhh, shhh, vaya que el pequeño despertó. —Rita comenzó a calmar el infante que tenía en sus brazos.

—Déjamelo a mi, Mamá. —Rita le entrega al bebé a Lana —. Shhh, ya, ya mi niño que tu hermana solo quería jugar con su dinosaurio. —Lana intentó calmar a su pequeño bebé, en la cual el infante se calma y luego vuelve a dormirse.

—Mírate, Lana. Realmente eres una madre profesional, incluso lograste superarme. —Estaba muy orgullosa de que Lana lograra calmar a su niño con tanta facilidad.

—Ser veterinaria tiene sus ventajas, por eso me da la idea de lo que realmente quiere los infantes. —Mirando a su pequeño bebé —. Realmente te parece mucho a tu padre, no es así "Skip".

—Y hablando de su padre, ¿Que pasó con Skippy? —Queriendo saber donde estaba el esposo de su hija, ya que cuando llegó, solo vino Lana junto con Lizy y Skip.

—Bueno, Mamá. Tuvimos un pedido por último minuto antes de poder cerrar la refaccionaría.

* * *

 **Uno hora y media antes**

 **Jueves, Noviembre 26th de 2038, Royal Woods, Centro del pueblo, 15:55 PM**

—¡¿Ya todo listo Skippy?! Estoy apunto de cerrar las puertas del taller! —Grito Lana afuera del taller de refaccionaría.

—Ya casi, Lana, solo déjame guardar esta caja de herramientas y ya estaré afuera. —Dijo un hombre castaño cargando una caja pesada de herramientas. Skippy Horvitz es un hombre castaño de unos veintiocho años. Usa una camisa verde gris, pantalones azules con múltiple bolsillo, una gorra verde guardado en la parte trasera de su pantalón y unos botas marrones.

Skippy guardó la caja de herramientas y después cerros el locker para luego tomar sus cosas. Cuando el estaba apunto de salir del taller, el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

 **¡Ring!... ¡Ring!... ¡Ring!...**

—¡¿Eh?! —Skippy voltea y ve el teléfono sonar.

—Skippy, sucede algo? Oigo escuchar el teléfono de la oficina. ¿Acaso es un cliente? —Lana entró para ver si lo que escucha era el teléfono de la oficina.

—Creo que si. Aunque yo creo que deberíamos cerrar y dejarlo para mañana. —Skippy quería dejar el teléfono.

—Ni lo pienses. Aunque estemos en segundos de cerrar, nuestra póliza es: Siempre arreglar lo imposible, sin importar en donde estén. Así que vamos ayudar a este cliente y ver cuál es su problema. —Lana apunto de ir por el teléfono, hasta que Skippy lo contesta.

—Hola este es la "Refaccionaría Fletcher", en que podemos ayudarle. —Escuchando atentamente al cliente —. Si... ahem... ok... bien... si podremos ir por el, pero no podremos reparto por el día festivo... ok... muy bien... en afuera de la ciudad... esta bien... muy bien... déjamelo a mi... estaré ahí como media hora... muy bien nos vemos ahí... no se disculpe que es nuestro trabajo... bueno saludos. —Colgando el teléfono.

—Quieres que prepare el camión de remolque. —Lana apunto de ir por las llaves.

—No es necesario, querida, yo lo tengo todo bajo control. —Skippy toma las llaves del camión.

—¿Estas seguro? —Preocupada ya que muy pronto sería de noche.

—Por supuesto. Ya lo he hecho muchas veces, en especial en estos días nevados. Así que no te preocupes por eso, Lana. Aparte tienes que ir a la casa de tus padres a festejar el día de gracias. —Skippy comenzó a ir por el camión.

—Bueno si tu lo dices. —Poniéndose de brazos cruzados.

—Papá adonde vas. —Aparece Lizy.

—Papá irá por un pedido más cariño. —Acariciando su cabeza.

—Pero te vas a perder la fuiste de mis abuelitos. —Triste al sabe eque su padre no los acompañaría.

—No te preocupes, Lizy. —Sujetándole de sus costado para así poder levantarla y cargarla en sus brazos —. Esto será un trabajo corto. Posiblemente llegue antes de que comience la fiesta.

—Lo prometes, Papá. —Levantando su meñique.

—Lo prometo mi pequeña reptil. —Alzando su dedo meñique y después le hace la promesa del meñique.

—Bueno, Skippy, cuídate. —Lana se acerca a él y después le da un beso en sus labios.

—Gracias cariño. —Feliz por tener una grandiosa esposa.

—Vamos, Lizy. —Agarrando a su niña para luego tenerla en sus brazos —. Hay que estar listas para la visita y ver cómo está tu hermanito.

—Si, vamos a visitar a mis abuelitos! —Lizy emocionada por poder ir a la casa de sus abuelos.

Una vez arreglado Lana se va con su hija a la camioneta y después ve como su esposo ya tenía listo el camión de remolque. Una vez listo ambos se separa y se marcha a dos caminos diferentes, Skippy tomando el camino afuera de la ciudad y Lana hiendo a su hogar.

* * *

 **Presente**

 **Jueves, Noviembre 26th de 2038, Royal Woods, Ave Frankly, 17:45 pm**

—Y eso es lo qué pasó. —Terminando de contarle a su madre, la razón por al que su esposo no estaba aquí con ellas.

—Ya veo. Fue muy bueno de su parte en poder tomar el pedido. —Ahora viendo por qué Lana se había enamorado de ese gran muchacho.

—Bueno si el no lo hubiera tomando, yo lo haría hecho. Pero bueno. —Lana camino y comienza ir por las escaleras —. Voy a poner a Skip en mi antiguo cuarto para que el ruido no lo despierte. —Lana sube hasta llegar a la planta alta.

—Muy bien, hija. Y no te preocupe que las puertas de sus cuartos están abiertas. —Lana asistió y tomó el camino hacia su derecha. —. Realmente será una buena madre.

—Ni que lo digas. —Rita se voltea y se sorprende al ver a su hija Lucy estaba ahí parada con una simple sonrisa —. Buenas noches, madre.

—Ahhh!

Todos los presentes que estaban en la sala pusieron su mirada a Rita, pero después se sorprende al ver que al lado de ella estaba Lucy.

—¿Lucy? ¿Desde cuánto estás aquí? No te había visto entrar. —Habló Lori aún con la computadora en la mesa después de haberse detenido por el ruido que dio su madre.

—Pues hace unos minutos había llegado y toque la puerta multiple veces, y cómo nadie me había respondido, decide entrar a la casa para luego ver que todos ustedes estaban ocupados, que hasta no se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia. —Lucy apuntó en la puerta y de ahí estaba un grupo puros pelirrojos.

—Buenas noches, lamentamos mucho por entrar a su casa sin su permiso, pero como nadie respondía nuestro llamado, entramos sin permiso y quiero darle mis más sinceras disculpas. —Dijo el hombre pelirrojo a la matriarca de la casa.

—Hay por favor no se moleste en disculparse, yo tuve la culpa en no escuchar su llamado, aparte Lucy sabe que mis puertas de la casa están siempre abiertas para toda la familia. —Rita avergonzada por no responder a la familia de su hija (Lucy)

—Exception por de las noches que ahí todas las puertas debería estar cerrado. —Dijo el patriarca de la casa con un tono autoritario.

—Hola, papa. —Saluda Lucy a su padre.

—Cuánto tiempo mi hija. Abrazando a Lucy para luego ver lo grande que había crecido.

—Igualmente padre. —Lucy rompe el abrazo.

—Abuelo! —El se voltea para ver a dos pequeños pelirrojos.

—Hola Steven y Steve. Como anda ustedes dos. —Preguntando a los dos gemelos.

—Bien abuelo. —Habló Steven. Steven Spokes era un niño pelirrojo pecosos de seis años, tenía sus cabellos algo revueltos y le faltaba un diente en la parte de arriba. Vestía una camiseta verde con unos shorts marrones y zapatos negros.

—Aunque si que estamos mojados por la nieve... "¡Achu!" —Agregó Steve limpiando la nariz. Steve Spokes es un niño pelirrojo pecoso de seis años, a la diferencia de su gemelo, el tenía los cabellos arreglados, pero el también le faltaba un diente en la parte inferior. Vestía una camisa verde claro con unos shorts marrones y zapatos negros.

—Hay no, estas agarrando algo de fiebre, ve a mi cocina para prepararte una sopa de pavo caliente para que se te baje la fiebre. —Lynn fue a la cocina para así comenzar hacer la sopa.

—Voy acompañarlo . ¿Querida? —Esperando que su esposa lo dejara ir.

—Puedes acompañarlo, Rocky, yo me quedo a cuidar a Steven. —La gótica le da su permiso.

—Gracias mi duquesa. —Se despide de su esposa y después acompaña al . Rocky Spokes era un hombre pelirrojo pecoso de treinta años. Llevaba una camiseta con cuadros de color verde y verde celeste, usaba pantalones marrones y unos zapatillas de color café.

—¡Roar! —Lizy aparece corriendo junto con un chico rubio detrás de ella.

—¿Al parecer Lola está aquí cierto? —Rita asistió su cabeza dándole saber que ella estaba aquí.

—Lola está ayudando a los demás en la cocina a terminar con la cena de acción de gracias. —Rita mira por los lados para buscar a alguien particular —. ¿Y donde esta tu hija? quiero darle un gran abrazo a mi pequeña angelita.

Lucy bajo su cabeza un poco y después dio un suspiro de cansancio.

—Mi hija... y yo tuvimos una pequeña pelea y... bueno ella salió de la casa temprano. —Lucy voltea y mira la entrada de la puerta.

* * *

 **"Tres horas antes"**

 **Jueves, Noviembre 26th de 2038, Royal Woods, suroeste de pueblo , 14:30 pm**

En la sala vemos cómo los gemelos pelirrojos jugaban con sus juguetes mientras que su padre jugaba con ellos. Lucy entra en la sala y ve como sus pequeños dominios jugaba con su rey. Ella sonreí camino hacia el sofá para poder ver mejor, pero luego siente la presencia de otro miembro más acercándose aquí, y cuando lo ve aparece su más grande fruto de toda su vida, y su gran orgullo.

—Hola, Lupa. —Saludando a su pequeña monarca. Lupa Spokes era un pre adolescente de doce años, tenía los cabellos blancos, pecas en su rostro, piel pálida y unos arete de cruz al revés. Usaba un suéter negro rayas amarilla, una falda amarilla con rallas negras, unos calcetines largos de color negro que llega hasta sus rodillas y tenía de color negro.

—Hola madre. —Respondiéndole de manera desinteresada y después comenzó pasar sobre su madre.

—Hola hermana. —Habló Steven.

—Quieres jugar con nosotros. —Agregó Steve.

Lupa se detiene y mira a sus dos molestos hermanos. Y ella le dice:

—No. —Lupa prosigue en caminar mientras que los hermanos se pusieron triste ya que su hermana mayor no quería jugar con ellos.

Lucy se puso un poco enojada, pero así era su forma de ser, Lupa no le gustaba pasar tiempo de calidad con su familia, siempre prefiriendo estar sola tal como lo hacía ella tiempo atrás cuando apenas tenía ocho años.

Los gemelos estaba apunto de sollozar, hasta que Rocky los levanta a ambos y después le dice a sus dos pequeños.

—Creo que ya es hora de prepararnos para visitar a sus abuelos, no lo crees? —Los gemelos al escuchar lo que dijo su padre, ellos se quitaron sus tristes rostros y se cambiaron a uno felices.

—Si, iremos a visitar a nuestros abuelos! —Exclamaron ambos gemelos.

Lucy suspiro al saber que su esposo siempre encontraba la forma de alegrar a sus pequeños dominios, siendo que el siempre sabía que hacer, tanto que le recordaba los tiempos cuando su hermano mayor siempre cuidaba de las menores, en especial cuando cuidaba a sus hijas.

—Hay no, no me digas que iremos de nuevo con los abuelos para celebrar esta estupida acción de gracias. —Habló Lupa que ahora estaba subiendo por las escaleras.

—Así es, hay algún problema en ello, Lupa. —Lucy camino y miró a su hija.

—No me gusta pasar tiempo con mis abuelos, en especial cuando llega los demás parientes. —Lupa se pone de brazos cruzados.

—Vamos, Lupa. Este año será diferente. —Intentando convencer a su hija.

—¿Seremos los únicos que la pasaremos juntos con ellos. —Esperando que fuera eso.

—...*Suspiro* no... creo que vendrá todos este año. —Lupa con los ojos abiertos sabía muy bien cuando ella decía todos, y cuando ella dices todos, eso quiere decir que estaría todos en la fiesta, en especias esas primas al que siempre trae sus cosas para entretenerse., pero la que le trae hasta sus nervios, era esa rubia mala hablada ricachona que hasta su nombre le daría ganas de sacar su cuchillo apuñalar a alguien multiple veces hasta que por fin logre sacar todo adentro de su sistema.

—Pues no iré a la fiesta. —Lupa comenzó subir por las escaleras.

—No dije que irás, si no que vendrás a la fiesta quieras o no. —Lucy comenzó a seguir a Lupa.

—Pues tendrás que obligarme. —Lupa siguió subiendo hasta llegar a la plata alta.

—Jovencita, ve para acá ahora mismo! —Lucy ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Subió por las escales y fue hacia donde estaba su habitación, solo para tener la puerta cerrada con seguro —. Lupa ábreme la puerta.

 **"¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum"**

—... —No hubo respuesta por parte de la albina.

—¡Lupa abre la puerta! —Volviendo a golpear la puerta.

—Lucy, creo que ya es suficiente, estas asustando a los niños. —Lucy dejó de pegar la puerta y ve como sus dos pequeños estaban abrazando por detrás de las piernas de su esposo, mostrando sus expresiones de miedo hacia ella.

—*Suspiro* Perdón niños, no debi comportarme así. —Acercándose a sus pequeños.

—¿Ya no volverás a pelear con nuestra hermana? —Habló Steven apartando de su padre y camina hacia su madre.

—No quiero que la lastimes, Mamá. —Agregó Steve y fue a ir adonde está su madre.

—Hay mis pequeños demonios. —Lucy abraza a sus pequeños niños.

—Bueno querida, voy a preparar todo para la salida. Así que ayuda a los chicos a buscar sus ropas. —Rocky deja a sus niños al cuidado de su esposa.

—Muy bien niños, vamos a su cuarto para que pueda buscar sus ropas y después les preparo el baño. —Agarrando a sus niños y los carga en sus brazos.

—Si, Mami! —Los niños abrazaron a su madre.

Lucy camino hacia el otro lado del pasillo en donde esta la habitación de los gemelos, y una vez que entrara Lucy miró por última vez la puerta de su hija, y con un simple suspiro ella dijo en su mente.

—Este conversación no se a acabado jovencita.

Pasa una hora y la familia Spokes había terminado de preparase para la partida. Los gemelos había terminado de alistarse ya que ellos iría de visita con sus abuelitos, y eso los emocionan mucho en poder salir. Rocky había terminado de poner unas cajas en el auto, en la cual regalos de parte de Lucy que contenía unos cuantos libros para dárselo a su familia. Lucy venía ya alista y lista para salir.

Todos estaban listo para salir, pero solo faltaba uno persona más para poder salir de viaje, y eso persona era Lupa al que no había salido de su habitación.

—Parece ser que Lupa no saldrá de su cuarto. ¿Que haremos, Lucy? —Dijo Rocky esperando que su esposa tuviera una idea.

—Pues vamos arriba a ir por ella. —Lucy subió por las escaleras —. Y esta vez ella no se salva. —Sacando desde su bolso una llave,

Una vez llegando al cuarto de su hija Lucy pone la llave y abre el seguro, toma la perilla para después abrir la puerta. Una vez adentro Lucy comenzó a ver su habitación. Todo era oscuro, las cortinas negras cubría la ventana, el color de las paredes era igual de oscuro para dar más el tono negro de abismo oscuro, su cuarto estaba arreglado y su cama... estaba toda desordenada.

Lucy se acercó a la cama para ver lo que había por debajo de la sábana, pero al cercarse mas nota un olor bastante peculiar, y no era un golpe al que tanto reconoce.

—¡Cigarros!

No podía creerlo, otra vez su hija estaba fumando, y lo peor de todo, era el tipo de cigarros que ella fumaba cuando tenía unas cuantas frustraciones o bloqueos cuando intentaba tener una rima para sus poemas.

—Lupa, ¿acaso eso era mis cigarros? De donde los sacaste?

—... —De nuevo ella no le respondía.

—Ya me tienes harta con esa actitud tuya. Desde que comenzaste tu pubertad, has cambiado mucho de tu persona y ya estás faltando el resto a todos en esta familia, más ami que me tiene hasta la paré. Ahora mismo me darás los cigarros y después te preparas para irnos ya que no voy a dejar que te quedes sola en la casa. No después de la última vez que casi quemas la casa.

—... —Aún nada.

Lucy estaba desesperada, así que ella toma la sábana y la levanta con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando quito la sábana Lucy exaltó al ver que no estaba su hija ahí acostada en su cama, solo un montón de almohadas acomodadas para así pensara que su hija estaba ahí dormida en su cama.

—Mi, duquesa, sucede algo. —Vino Rocky a ver como andaba allá arriba temiendo que su esposa hiciera algo con su hija.

—Lupa no está en su cama. —Apretando fuertemente sus manos.

—¿Como dices? ¿Lupa no está en su cuarto? —Rocky miró a su alrededor y tal como había dicho su esposa Lupa no se encontraba en su cuarto.

—No puede ser, esta niña se a convertido en una rebelde, esto es el colmo. —Lucy sacó su teléfono y comenzó a marcar a su hija —. _Más te vale que contestes o si no te castigaré más de lo que siempre te castigo._

Puso su teléfono en su oído y espero que su hija respondiera su llamada... siguió esperando... aún esperando... no parecía que quería responder... ya estaba llegando su sentencia...

 _—Hola..._

—Lupa donde diablos estas yo-

 _—Hola..._

—Lupa no me ignores que esta vez hablo-

 _—Hola..._

—Jovencita!

— _Si te preguntas por qué no respondo, es porque no estoy disponible, o por qué no quiero responderte, así que si tienes algo que vale la pena hablar, pues deja tu mensaje después del_ _ **"**_ _ **ping**_ _ **"** , si no deja de malgastar mi tiempo. **"Ping"**_

—¡Lupa, donde diablos estas! ¿Porque demonios saliste de la casa? Si no vuelves en este instante yo... —Calmando sus nervios. — *Suspiro* mira jovencita, si no vienes a la casa de tus abuelos, te castigaré hasta que cumplas los dieciochos. Así que más te vale que llegues antes de las 8:00pm o si no... *Suspiro* solo... ten cuidado hija... —Lucy colgó el teléfono para luego dejar el cuarto de su hija.

—Lucy. —Rocky intento calmarla.

—Vámonos cariño, no podemos llegar tarde, apostaría que papá necesitaría ayuda con la cena. Así que vámonos. —Bajando las escaleras.

Una vez que la pareja bajara y saliera de su hogar, Rickey enciende el motor de su auto y después la familia Spokes dejaron la residencia para dirigirse a las cales de la Ave Franky, en donde toda la familia Loud los esperaría por el gran regreso.

* * *

 _ **Presente**_

 _ **Jueves, Noviembre 26th de 2038, Royal Woods, Ave Frankly, 18:00 pm**_

—Así que... ¿Lupa está ahí afuera cierto? —Dijo Rita sentada en los escalones junto con su hija Lucy.

—*Suspiro* No se que hacer con mi hija, mamá. He intentado todo en poder disciplinarla y todo lo que hago le hace más rebelde, hasta ya pienso que un día ella lograría hasta... ya no se que hacer. —Lucy ponía sus manos en su rostros.

—No te preocupes, Lucy, se que te valorará por todo lo qué haces por ella, solo dale tiempo. —Dándole un abrazo para que su hija pudiera calmar.

—Eso espero, Mamá. Ya no se que más pueda ocurrir.

Cuando ambas madres estaba apunto de levantarse de los escalones, la puerta de enfrente se abre de golpe y de ahí aparece una familia particular.

—Muy bien Casa Loud, aquí la campeona Lynn Jr a vuelta a casa! —Grito de golpe una mujer castaña dando una entrada triunfal.

—Parece ser que está reunión será la más ruidosa de todas. —Dijo Lucy al saber que la paz y tranquilidad acabaría al momento de entrar la deportista de la familia.

—Ni que lo digas. —Agregó Rita sabiendo que ahora tenía que guardar sus objetos de porcelanas mas valioso que tenía en la sala.

* * *

 **?**

 **Hasta cuánto vamos a llegar cariño.**

 **Ya no falta tanto querida.**

 **Papa podemos pescar primero!**

 **No, yo quiero comenzar con la cacería!**

 **No papá va pasar tiempo conmigo!**

 **No el lo pasará primero conmigo!**

 **Niños tranquilo, recuerde que este es un viaje familiar, y todos deberíamos pasar tiempo juntos en familia.**

 **Su padre tiene razón, este será uno de los mejores viajes de familia de todas.**

 **Mejor que el viaje en la playa de Hawái.**

 **O el parque de diversión de Lactolandia**

 **Aaaa... algo así, hehehe...**

 **No te preocupes cariño, se que les fascinarán.**

 **Espero que si.**

 **Cielo.**

 **Si cariño.**

 **Te amo.**

 **Igualmente.**

 **Cariño.**

 **Si.**

 **Cuidado!**

 **¿Huh?**

 **"¡HONK!"**

* * *

 **Jueves, Noviembre 26th de 2038, Royal Woods, parte norte del pueblo 19:30 pm**

 **"¡HONK!"**

—¡Ahh! —El albino despierta asustado de su sueño que tuvo.

—Al fin despiertas. Esto es la última parada, así que despierta a tu hija y salgan de mi autobús. —Dijo el conducto mientras abría la puerta del autobús.

—¿Ultima parada?... ¡Eh! No puede ser! —Miro la señal de parada y nota que estaba en la parte norte del pueblo —. Rayos, estoy como una hora lejos de llegar a casa —. Intentó levantarse para salir, pero nota que alguien le estaba sujetando de su brazo.

El albino miró a su lado y ve a la joven gótica dormida mientras tenía sujetado su brazo.

—Cierto, venía sentado junto a ella. Y al parecer ella también se quedó dormida. —Puso la mano en su hombro para que así pudiera moverla y con eso poder despertarla —. Disculpa [Moviéndola] ya es la última parada, así que es hora de despertar. —Siguió moviéndola por varios segundas hasta que por fin se levanta.

—Mmm... Ahhh... —Bostezando la joven albina.

—Por fin despiertas. Vamos que ya es hora de bajarnos. —El adulto intentó levantar su brazo, pero ella lo tenía aún sujetado.

La gótica abre sus ojos y siete que tenía agarrado algo, y una vez despierta nota que tenía sujetado el hombro a de un desconocido, así que ella reacción con un grito.

—AAAAHHH! —Lupa suelta el hombro del extraño y después comienza a sacar una botella de spray —. ¡Sabía que no debía confiar en ti maldito degenerado! —Presiona el botón de la lata y después escupe el spray.

El albino por reflejo cubre sus ojos con su brazo y después se aleja un paso hacia atrás.

Lupa al ver que el extraño alejarse toma sus cosas y después sale corriendo del corredor.

—¡Oye niña! No corras en mi autobús! —Quejándose el conductor.

Lupa ignora las quejas del conductor y salió corriendo del lugar.

El hombre albino se levanta y nota que la joven albina se había ido. No se esperaba ese tipo de reaction, pero era de esperarse siendo que ambos era unos desconocidos.

—Bueno al menos ella sabe defenderse. —Mirando su brazo y notó la gran cantidad de spray que le había disparado —. Con eso me hubiera dejado ciego y con una gran irritación en los ojos. Solo espero no malgastar tanto la lata que ella uso, ya que aquí siempre es la zona más peligrosa de todo Royal woods.

—Muy bien viejo. Si ya terminaste de hablar solo, me gustaría que te salieras de mi autobús que realmente tengo que regresar al estación antes de que cierre. No quiero llevarme autobús afuera de mi casa. —Esperando que el albino saliera de su bus.

El albino asistió y tomó su maleta para luego salirse del bus. Las puertas del autobús se cierra y después dejo afuera al pobre albino solo en el medio de las calles.

—Bueno es hora de caminar. —Tomó el camino al sureste para así comenzar a caminar, pero no antes volver a pensar a esa joven albina que salió corriendo —. Espero que estes bien... Lupa.

* * *

 **Jueves, Noviembre 26th de 2038, Royal Woods, Ave Frankly, 17:00 pm**

—Muy bien, quien es el siguiente. —Grito una joven adolescente mientras posaba victoriosamente al ver que había vencido a alguien en un juego de vencidas.

—No maches. Desde cuánto te volviste tan ya fuerte. —Quejándose Carlitos mientras el se levantaba con el dolor de brazo.

—Y vaya forma que perdiste, Carlitos. Ni siquiera duraste ningún segundo hahaha. —Riendo Bobby Jr.

—¡Cállate! —Gritándole a su sobrino.

—Bueno con eso diez dólares para Reina y Laura. —Dijo Lyra dándole el dinero a las chicas que había mencionado.

—Como diablos gana ustedes en las apuestas. —Quejándose Roberto el tercero.

—Es algo obvio de ver quien es el que gana. —Habló Laura.

—Aparte Lacy es la más de todas, así que. O se porque ustedes pensaron que esta vez iba a haberle en las vencidas si siempre ella gana en todo lo que es el deporte. —Aclarando Reina mientras contaba el dinero.

—Vaya que su hija está muy emocionada, no lo crees, Francisco. —Dijo Bobby que estaba sentado a lado de Lori.

—Ni te imaginas, es como tener a dos Lynn. —Comentó el hombre latino al Bobby. Francisco Gonzales era un hombre moreno de unos treinta y cinco años, tiene el pelo negro lacio y corto. Lleva una camisa azul con rayas blancas, pantalones azules y unos zapatillas azules.

—Así se hace hija, muéstrale quien es la jefa. —Gritando de emoción la gran campeona Lynn. Lynn Jr Gonzalez (Loud) era una mujer pecosa de treinta y ocho años, tenia cabellos castaños con una cola de caballo. Usaba una camisa blanca con rayas rojas junto un logo número "1" en el centro, chaqueta roja con rayas blanca sobre debajo de su camisa, pantalones deportivos de color negro y unos tenis de color negros.

—¡Tu si puedes hermana mayor! —Exclamó una niña latina.

—¡Ti eres la campeona! —Agregó un niño latino, dándole porras a su hermana.

—Gracias Faviola y Fernando. Quien es el siguiente. Vamos que aún tengo mucha fuerza para seguir con el juego. —Lacy preparando su brazo para otro round de vencidas. Lacy Gonzalez (Loud) era una joven adolescente pecosa de unos trece años. Su cabellos era de color castaño claro con cola de caballo, usaba una camisa blanca con el logo número "2" en el centro, llevaba una chaqueta roja con rayas blancas en sus mangas. Usaba shorts azules, calcetines blancos que alcanzaba sus rodillas y unos tenis negros deportivos.

—Yo te desafío, Lacy!

Todos en la sala pusieron sus ojos a una joven que le había retado.

—Vaya, eso si que es una sorpresa, no lo creas hermanita... Lynn la tercera. —Diciendo Lacy a su pequeña hermana gemela.

—Está vez te haré morder el polvo mi queridísima hermana mayor. —Lynn la tercera Gonzalez (Loud). Ella era una joven adolescente pecosa de trece años, tiene cabello castaño claro con una bola de cabello (No se como se llama ese estilo de cabello), usaba anteojos y muy pocas veces se nota los colmillos. Usa una camisa anaranjada debajo de un moño rojo, usa calcetines cortos y unas tenis de color rojo.

—Wow, un duelo de gemelas, eso sí se pondrá interesante. Apuesto cinco por Lynn la tercero. —Apostando Roberto a su prima.

—Yo igual. —Poniendo Bobby Jr unos cinco en la mesa.

—Para ser honesta, nunca lo veía venir. Aún así apostare los cinco por Lacy. —Apostando Laura .

—Yo igual. —Reina poniendo cinco en la mesa.

—Que hay de ti, Lemy? —Dijo Carlitos al rockero.

—Aaarrgghh... —Eso fue lo único que dijo el pobre rockero de Lemy, después de que Leía le diera la peor paliza de su vida.

—Creo que el pasa, de nuevo. —Dice Lyra mientras le ponía otra venda en su cara, asiendo que el joven muchacho gimiera de dolor.

—Ni siquiera aguantó el pobre diablo y este salió llorando como niña. —Agregó Leia mientras se limpiaba sus uñas después de que la sangre se pegara en las bellas y pálidas manos de la rubia.

—Bueno ya cállense que esto va empezar! —Todos voltearon y vieron a las dos hermanas castañas.

—Nunca espere que llegara el día, hermanita. Espero que hayas entrenado muy bien, ya que yo no me contendré esta ronda. —Lacy preparándose pone su mano sobre la mesa.

—Eso suena bien para mi, ya que así podré derrotarte con todo lo que traigo queridísima hermana mayor. —Lynn poniendo su mano en la mesa.

Ambas manos se agarra entres y se afirma con muchas fuerzas. Lacy se sorprende por la forma que le agarró su mano, parecía que no bromeaba sobre su fuerza, parecía que podría cargar una pesa de más de 50 libras, ¿habría la posibilidad de que ella le gane en esta ronda? No importa, ya que ella no estaba dispuesta perder. Lacy pudo notar la expresión de su hermana, estaba impresionada por la forma que le había agarrado de su mano, posiblemente tenía la oportunidad de ganar contra ella, solo debe tener todo calculado para así poder vencerla en su propio juego, por primera vez tendría al fin su primera racha de victoria contra Lacy, tantas perdidas por no poder ganar en ningún de sus juegos y finalmente tenía la certeza de que ella iba a ganar.

—Muy bien chicas, ¿están lista? —Lyra pone su puño en las manos de las gemelas.

—Lista cuando quieras. —Dice Lynn la lll

—¡Que ya comience de una vez! —Agregó Lacy lista.

—¡Pues que inicie! —Lyra suelta su puño y ve como Lynn la lll comienza con su primera jugada.

Todos en la sala de sorprendieron al ver como Lynn había empujado 10% del brazo de Lacy.

—No maches! —Exclamo Carlitos.

—No puedes ser. Todos nosotros intentamos ser los primeros en hacer la primera movida y ni un centímetro hemos logrado bajar su brazo. —Dijo Chad sorprendido al ver que la joven Lynn the lll había logrado mover la mano de Lacy.

—Eso era de esperar por la familia Gonzalez, en especial su madre Lynn Loud Jr. —Agregó Bobby.

Lynn Jr miró el duelo de sus hijas y notó un pequeño asombró por departe de su hija Lynn the lll, pero...

—Buena esa hermana. —Lynn the lll miró a su hermana Lacy —. Pero no suficiente, pero debo admitir, que llegaste hasta aquí, pero aún así. —Com una fuerte movida, Lacy azota con fuerza la mano de Lynn, golpeando el otro lado de la mesa.

 **¡Smash!**

—Ya tenemos una ganadora, y aún sigue siendo la campeona de las vencidas, Lacy. —Lyra levantando la mano a su prima.

Todos lo que había apostado a Lynn the lll gruñeron de frustración ya que de nuevo había perdido las apuestas, haciendo que Laura y Reina ganara el dinero.

—Muy bien perdedores, paguen. —Esperando que los chicos le dieran su dinero.

—Ahí va mi mesada. —Llorando Carlitos al darle el dinero a sus sobrinas.

—No seas llorón y dale el dinero. —Dijo Lily entrando a la sala con un vaso de agua.

—Otra victoria más para mi campeona, estoy muy orgullosa de ti Lacy. —Dijo Lynn Jr, levantando a su hija y dándoles hurras a su hija favorita.

—Hahaha, gracias, Mami. —Lacy feliz por tener la felicitación de su madre.

Por otra parte Lynn the lll miró como su madre felicitaba a Lacy por haberla derrotado, aunque era de esperarse siendo que ella era la menos importaba. No era muy buena en los deportes, ni mucho menos era una atleta, su condición tampoco era buena, lo único que era buena, era en sus estudios, una nerd, alguien al que le gusta jugar mucho el ajedrez, siendo que eso era considerado un deporte, pero aún así no era considerado siendo que ellas solo se enfocaba el los deportes físicos. Aveces se pregunta si su madre se había arrepentido de haberle dado el mismo nombre a ella, en vez de dárselo a Lacy. Realmente se sentía como una basura.

—No te preocupes, Lynn. Hiciste lo que pudiste.

Lynn volteo y ve a su padre con una sonrisa.

—Si, hermana, realmente te esforzaste mucho, y has demostrado lo mucho que eres fuerte. —Dijo Faviola.

—Aunque no sea igual de fuerte que Lazy, tu eres la más inteligente, y eso nadie te puede superar. —Agrego Fernando dándole un abrazo.

—Hermanitos, unas cuantas lagrimas comenzaba a salir de sus ojos, haciendo que sus anteojos comenzara a llenarse por sus lagrimas.

Francisco, Faviola y Fernando abrazaron a Lynn the lll para así consolar a la pobre genio.

—Muy bien chicos, otra ronda más! Se qué hay alguien al que me puede superar. Todavía tengo fuerza para seguir con esto, ya que todavía no me he puesto enserio.

Todos los presentes se quedaron con la boca abierta al escuchar de que Lacy nunca había dado todo, desde que comenzó el juego de las vencidas.

Lynn the lll quedó estupefacta al escuchar lo que dijo su hermana gemela, todo este tiempo nunca dio lo mejor, incluso se hizo la debi solo para que ella pudiera superarle por unos momentos.

—Heh... ¿realmente me hice la ridícula no? —Pensando la tercera mientras ella mordía muy fuerte en su labio inferior.

—Yo quiero enfrentarte a ti, prima. —Lacy se voltea solo para poder ver a Lennie Wallaby ahi parada con una sonrisa inocente que daba en su rostro.

—Ehh... —Lacy miró a su madre y ella no sabía que decirle.

—Lennie, aquí estás mi pequeña solísita. —Leni aparece para abrazar a su pequeña niña.

—Mami, me dejas jugar con mi prima a las vencidas.

—No lo se mi amor, eso juegos que juega ellas son algo rusos y no quiero que te lastimes. —Leni sabía muy bien que los deporte que jugaba su hermana era algo peligrosos.

—Pero mamá, todos están jugando, y yo realmente quiero saber lo fuerte que soy. —Quejándose al pequeña niña castaña de ocho años.

—Mmm... pensando si realmente sería buena idea.

Mientras que la rubia pensaba, Lynn Jr se acercó a su hija (Lacy) y después le comienza a susurrarle.

—Oye, Lacy, porque no dejas que ella juegue contigo por un rato, es obvio que nadie de aquí es lo suficientemente fuerte como para ganarte, así que juega con tu prima por un rato.

—Mmm... está bien, Mamá. Jugare un poco con Lennie. —Dijo Lacy algo decepcionada, ya que esperaba alguien lo suficientemente fuerte como para darle un desafío.

—Solo asegúrate de no lastimarla, no quiero que tu tía me reclame. —Lynn Jr se aparte de Lacy.

—Está bien, Lennie. Puedes jugar una ronda, pero solo "una", después vamos a ir a la cocina haber como va con la comida. —Leni dándole permiso a su hija.

—Siii! —Gritando felizmente ya que ella podría jugar con su prima.

—Bueno creo que esto terminó, Loan prepara la video consola para cuando se termine esta ronda. —Dijo Lobby a su hermana mayor.

—M-muy b-bien hermano...—Agarrando la video consola mientras ella temblaba sin control.

Todos en la sala pusieron su atención a sus dos primas (Lacy y Lennie). Esta iba ser una ronda amigable ya que Lacy se iba a enfrentar a una niña de ocho años, una niña grande y regordete.

Ambas primas pusieron sus manos en la mesa, luego se juntaron para después aferrarse a ellas. Lacy se sorprendió lo grande que era su mano, grande y muy esponjoso. Leni tenía las manos juntas y comenzaba preocuparse, realmente no fuera una gran idea en dejar que su hija jugara ese juego tan rudo.

—Muy bien chicas, esto es un juego amistoso así que... —Lyra mirando a Lacy —. Por favor no se excedan mucho ya que solo es algo por diversión. Quedó claro.

—Si. —Ambas participantes asiente sus cabezas.

—Muy bien, que inició la ronda! —Lyra suelta su puño.

 **"¡Smash!"**

Todos abrieron sus bocas al ver algo con no podía creer.

—¿Eh? —Lyra miró la mesa y podía ver como la mano de Lacy había golpeado completamente la mesa.

—¡Si gane! —Lennie saltando de alegría.

—Hay mi niña, realmente eres muy fuerte, dame un fuerte abrazo a mamá. —Lennie corrió hacia su mamá y ella le da un fuerte abrazo.

 _—C-Como... si tenía la fuerza suficiente como para aguantar... ni siquiera sentí su fuerza_. —Lacy estaba incrédula por lo que acabo de pasar.

 _—Creo que mi hija la dejo ganar, no hay manera de que ella perdiera así de fácil._ —Pensó Lynn Jr al ver como terminó la ronda así de fácil.

—Diablos, debi haber apostado. —Murmurando los chicos.

—Que suerte que no apostamos. —Murmuraron Laura y Reina.

El pequeño juego de Lacy termino, y los jóvenes gamers volvieron a poner la video consola.

Rita al ver la sala se reí por lo que ve.

 **"¡Knock! Knock! Knock!"**

—¿Quien pondrá ser? Espero que sea el. —Rita camino hacia la entrada y abre la puerta.

—Hola mi querida unidad maternal —Dijo una mujer con anteojos que llevaba consigo una bata de laboratorio.

—¡Lisa! —Sorprendida la madre al ver a su hija la genio.

—Abuela!

La matriarca se sorprende al ver a sus cuatro pequeños genios.

—Hay mis pequeños genios, cómo han estado. —Abrazando a los cuatro.

—Muy bien, abuela Rita. —Habló la chica preadolescente castaña.

—Como siempre, abuela. —Dijo un niño castaño con anteojos.

—100% bien, Abuelita. —Habló una niña castaña más joven con anteojos.

—... —La infante levanta las manos para que su abuela la pudiera cargar.

—Hay, Lulu. —Rita toma a Lulú y la carga en sus brazos.

—Muy bien, Lía, Hugh Jr y Lupe. Vamos qué hay alguien que viene hacia aquí.

Rita no entendió lo que dijo Lisa, hasta que ve una camioneta estacionando.

—La gran payasa de todo Royal woods viene para robarse el Show, Jejeje. —Luan aparece junto con el resto de la familia.

 _—Con eso ya estamos casi todos. —_ Pensó Rita mientras dejaba pasar a todos en su casa —. _Espero que llegues a tiempo Lincoln._

* * *

 **Jueves, Noviembre 26th de 2038, Royal Woods, Ave Frankly, 19:55 pm**

—Ya no puedo más. Voy a ir a buscar a Lupa. —Lucy camino y tomó su bufanda.

—Espera cariño, mejor sería que yo la vaya a buscar. —Rocky se ofrecía ya que sabía lo que iba pasar si Lucy encontrara a su hija.

—No, se que la vas a defender de mi, y por ella sufrirá mi ira. —Lacy movió aún lado a su esposo.

En el otro lado de la sala, Leni miraba por la ventana y comenzaba a preocupar mucho por la ausencia de su hija (Linda), ella dijo que vendría antes de empezar la fiesta y ya faltaba poco para empezar la gran cena.

Por otra parte, Lana comenzaba a preocuparse por su esposo, no debería tardar tanto en llevar un vehículo a su taller, siendo eso uno de los trabajos fáciles. Pero ahora ya se estaba tardando mucho y la nieve comenzaba a caer mucho. Lo bueno era que Lizy estuviera tan ocupada jugando con sus primos, ya que si ella comienza a preguntar por su padre, no sabría en cómo responderle.

Rita estaba desesperada, ya que Lincoln era el único hijo que faltaba. Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa y Lily habían llegado a la casa, todos menos el.

—Tranquila, amor, todo estará bien. — se sentó a su lado para consolarla.

—Eso espero, realmente quiero verlo, pero también me preocupa por los demás. Lupa, Linda y Skippy aún no llega a la casa. Y eso hace preocupar a los demás. —Rita no quería imaginarse de que algo malo les había pasado.

—No se preocupe, señora Loud. Se muy bien que Lincoln estará bien. —Dijo Clyde hablando con los señores Loud —. Después de todo, Lincoln es "el hombre del plan".

Al decir esas palabras, Rita comenzó a calmarse ya que su hijo siempre encontraba un plan para salirse de las situaciones difíciles.

—Tienes razón. Mi hijo siempre tiene un plan para todo... "Sniff".

En la entrada de la puerta, Lucy estaba apunto de salir de la puerta, hasta que viene Leni con las ropas de invierno cambiado.

—Iré contigo, Lucy. Mi hija tampoco ha llegado y espero por lo menos encontrarla. —Lucy no se esperaba que Leni lo acompañará, y cuando ella mencionó a su hija, ella pensó en Linda, en la cual también actuaba muy rebelde hacia su hermana mayor.

—Está bien. Iremos por mi auto. Tengo un objeto que me permite localizar a mi hija.

—O también puedes llevar este rastreador.

—Ahhh. —Leni saltó de susto —. ¡Lisa! No me asuste así, te pareces mucho a Lucy cuando ella hace eso! —Lucy solo doy un suspiro de fastidio por el comentario que dijo la modelista.

—¿Y como sabrás que este rastreador funciona? —Preguntó la gótica de manera sospechosa hacia su hermana menor.

—Pues les he implantado chips rastreadores. —Respondió Lisa y después ve como las madres miraron a Lisa de manera muy amenazante, por saber que ella le había implantado chip sin su su consentimiento —. Que, solo lo hice por precaución, ustedes me lo agradecerán.

Lisa activa su rastreador y después nota dos objetos cerca de la casa.

—Eso es raro, según mi rastreador dice que Lupa y Linda está por esta puerta. —Las chicas miraron por la entrada de la casa.

 **"¡Knock! Knock! Knock!"**

La puerta comenzaba sonar.

—Acaso será el!. —Rita y Lana caminaron hacia la entrada pero después ve a Lucy y a Lemy todas cambiadas como para salir afuera.

—¿Adonde iban? —Preguntaron las dos en unión.

 **"¡Knock! Knock! Knock!"**

Los golpes de la puerta siguieron.

Cuando Rita se dispuso en abrir la puerta, ella lo habré y para la sorpresa de Lucy u Leni, ve a sus dos hijas.

—¡Lupa! —Grito Lucy enojado pero con un poco de preocupación.

—¡Linda! —Exaltó Leni a punto de llorar ya que su pequeña niña había llegado sana y salva.

Rita y Lana se pusieron triste ya que esperaba por lo menos lo menos a alguien importante.

—Vaya la nevada qué hay. —Aparece un hombre con gorra verde.

—¡Skippy! —Lana salió corriendo y abrazó a su esposo.

Todos estaban reunidos, bueno no todos.

—Vaya que no ha cambiado mucho.

Todos los presentes voltearon y ve a un hombre alto con una gorra que cubría casi todo su rostro.

—Disculpa, ¿usted quien es? —Preguntó Rita un poco asustada ya que el hombre parecía una persona amenazante.

—Ya no te acuerda de mi. —Quitando su gorra y mostrando su rostro

—Lincoln. —Sorprendida al ver a su hijo.

—Lincoln! —Lucy, Leni, Lisa y Lana sorprendidas al ver a su hermano.

—Lamento mucho por llegar tarde, tuve unos pequeños inconvenientes y... —No pudo terminar de hablar ya que sintió el abrazo de su madre y después la de sus hermanas.

—Al fin llegaste Lincoln... "Sniff" Finalmente llegaste. —Dijo Rita llorando.

Lincoln miró a su madre y después le devuelve el abrazo.

—Si... he vuelto. —Acariciando su cabeza para después ver el resto de las hermanas compartiendo el abrazo —. Es bueno estar de vuelta.

* * *

 **Bueno, ya al fin termino. Espero que les haya gustado siendo que esto me tomo más de lo que tomaría en escribir. Pero bueno, si llegaron hasta aquí, quiere decir que les encantó la historia, y si no, pues que desperdicio de mi tiempo. Pero bueno, comente en los comentarios si pude haber mejorado mejor la historia.**

 **Como ya sabrán, cada capituló que suba contendrá más de 10,000 palabras, que hasta ahora el capituló contuvo un total de 10,724 palabras (que no cuenta esta y la de arriba)**

 **Este capituló es considera como la parte dos de tres. Así que el próximo capituló se terminará el arco del día de acción de gracias. Se que a ustedes no le gusta el relleno, pero tenía que hacerlo para así darle introducción a los personajes.**

 **Hasta ahora falta unos cuantos que no nombre, ya que los guardo para el tercer capituló. Y ya con la llegada de Lincoln, las cosas finalmente comenzara a ponerse buenas con toda la familia Loud.**

 **También quiero agradeces a los lectores que siguen la historia. Bueno eso sería todo, y una vez más, lamento mucho por la cancelación. Y espero poder actualizar el siguiente capituló lo más antes posible, pero no espere que será una larga espera.**

 **Si. Más que rellenar, nos leeremos en el siguiente capituló.**


End file.
